Island Paradise
by Fangrules
Summary: At the age of eight Max was shipwrecked and her family killed. Now she lives on an island far from any form of civilization. When a group of settlers come to her island she treats them as she would any other - as a threat - but it doesn't take long for her to realize they are special.
1. the beginning of it all

Set in the late 1800's. At the age of eight Max was shipwrecked, her family killed, now she lives on an island far from any form of civilisation. When a group of settlers come to her island she treats them like the rest, but it doesn't take long for her to realise they are special especially a certain 16 year old boy who she will grow to love. things stand in their way, such as Max's inability to speak English after being alone for so long and Fang's half brother Dylan who has decided that he likes Max too.

* * *

I watched them from the shadows as they unloaded all of their belongings onto _my_ beach. I was so tempted to kill them right then but held back when I noticed two young girls climb off their floating contraptions. They were both dressed in the most ridiculous outfits I have ever seen, the dresses were so puffy and frilly it made me shiver. I shook my head as the oldest of the two, a red haired girl screamed and jumped about a foot in the air. Instantly three of the men ran over frantically looking for a threat but coming up empty, they stared at the girl in confusion before she started explaining. I was too far to hear what they said but it was easy to tell they were not too happy at her false alarm, shaking their heads the men walked away leaving the youngest of the girls to sit on top of a wooden box in a huff, crossing her arms over her chest. Deciding to move closer so I could hear what they were saying I silently crept through the thick brush expertly concealing myself behind a large tree.

"This is ridiculous, why did they bring us?" one of the girls whined and I rolled my eyes.

"Because sister dear as I recall you asked to come remember?" The other sighed.

"Well how was I supposed to know it would be so…" the first trailed off not too sure how to describe the island, my _home_.

"Wild? Uncivilised? So unlike home?" The second snapped. "That's why it's called the wild sister, that is why we came here in the first place, to find a new home."

I stopped breathing when I heard that. No way in _hell_ were they _ever_ living _here_! I almost jumped out and started yelling at them to tell them to get the heck of my island but restrained myself and settled for clenching my fists. I had had enough, I didn't want to hear any more of their discussion so without a word I ran off into the forest deciding to put them at the back of my mind and ignore them, they were not important, they would move on like the others had and would never come back.

That's what I was hoping anyway.

It had been several days since I had last seen the intruders but I paid them no mind, they didn't know a thing about my home and because of that I knew they would either be dead or leaving any day now. This was not a safe place that would easily kill you if you weren't careful and by the looks of the foreigners they didn't have the slightest idea about what they were getting themselves in to. So it was by chance that I stumbled into their camp that had moved into the edges of the forest but by some miracle no one saw me, it was empty for now and I could hear the distant shriek of laughter from the beach. Now I have always been a curious person and that will most likely get me killed one day but I couldn't help myself. I snuck into one of their sleeping arrangements (A tent) and frowned when I took in its contents. An odd looking thing sat on one corner, a round black thing sitting in the centre and an extremely weird gold thing curling up. What the heck was it? I wondered and moved to touch it when I froze.

"I will be right back! I left something in my tent!" A little girl's voice filtered through their camp and my eyes grew wide. Crap! No time to get out! I could hear the quick footsteps coming closer and I dived under a long structure taking up most of the left side (bed) seconds after I had done so the flap flew open and I could make out two small feet, they belonged to a child. But I hadn't seen any young children on the beach. How odd. The little girl hummed something to herself and dug around in a sack on top of where I was hidden. I didn't dare breath and waited for her to leave before I did so sucking in lung-full's of air. I climbed out of my hiding spot and noticed the contents of the bag had been tipped out. a collection of shells and rocks sat in a pile with something else beside them. Something tugged in the back of my memory but it wouldn't come, I tried so hard to remember but I just couldn't. I sighed and shook my head. I hadn't remembered anything in over three years why all of a sudden I do? I put that thought away and picked up the delicate object. It was vines weaved together with flowers decorating it that had already begun to wither (You know those flower crowns we all made when we were small? Yeah that's wat it is in case you didn't catch it), I felt sad that the flowers were dying but I didn't know why. I gently set it back where it was and bolted out of the camp not looking behind me. I chastised myself for even going near their camp, I swore I would never return, that I would leave them be and wait for them to leave but that promise was harder to keep than I thought.

I found myself wandering towards their camp four times in the following week. I internally shouted at myself when I realised this and instantly moved in the opposite direction. But one day I just couldn't help myself, I _had_ to see them again. Stupid curiosity. When I closed in on the camp I heard a soft sobbing and with a frown peeked through a bush to find a small blonde haired girl sitting on the ground in her blue dress clutching the dead pile of vines that had been full of colour days before. I spotted one of the older girls walking towards her and shied away but only enough to hide in the shadows. The cocoa coloured girl sat down beside the little girl and pulled her into her lap, not caring about dirtying her pink dress.  
"What is it Angela?" she asked stroking her bouncy blond curls. My heart sunk at the sign of affection something in me distantly remembering someone holding me like that years ago.

"It's dead." The little girl- Angela cried onto the girls shoulder offering her the dead vines.

"Aw honey, we'll make another one, I promise hushed the older girl but Angela shook her head vigorously.

"But Nudae it will only die too." Pouted Angela wiping away her tears and suddenly I felt like I needed to do something for this unknown little girl I had to make her smile. Slipping through the brush I left without them even knowing I was there in the first place.

()()()()()()()

This is wat you end up with wen i'm bored on school hols and forced to read a stupid Afrikaans book. Things will be better explained in the next chappie so don't worry but I wud really like four reviews if you cud, I don't know how well this story is gonna go down but I thought 'wat the hey I thought Firefighter was gonna b terrible and it's almost got 800 reviews!' so I'm posting this anyway hope you liked it!

Fangrules


	2. first meeting

_**BETA NEEDED! PM IF INTERESTED**_

Angela's P.O.V.

"Nudae!" I gasped with wide eyes when I picked up the beautiful flower crown on my bed.

"Angela!" Nudae ran in with a panicked expression looking around frantically before landing on me and sighing in relief.

"Thank you!" I giggled throwing my arms around her hugging her knees tightly, the crown still clutched tightly in my hand.

"For what?" She chuckled prying me from her and picking me up.

"For this!" I said excitedly showing her the crown she had made for me.

She stared at it in amazement before frowning. "Ange honey I-I didn't make that." She whispered taking the crown and examining it closely. I did so too, taking in the wooden flowers painted with all sorts of colours and the wood carved to look like vines and painted a wonderful green, it looked so pretty.

"Huh?" I let out when she repeated her last comment.

"I didn't make it Ange, where did you find it?" She asked raising an eyebrow at me. I pointed to my pillow where I had found he crown and she put me down, she looked around but found no clue to who put it there. she gave up with a shrug and smiled at me.

"Well it must have been Nick or Jeffry, maybe even Dylan." She stated taking the crown and putting it on my head. "We'll ask around so that you can say thank you, it must have taken a lot of time to make." She took my hand and lead my out of the tent to where my brother and his best friend sat under a shade cloth, it was extremely hot here during the day.

I instantly tore my hand from Nudae's and ran straight into Nick. "Thank you!" I hugged him tight, knowing that it must have been Nick if it wasn't Nudae.

"You're welcome?" he laughed hugging me back before pulling me away to look at me. "But what are you thanking me for?" He asked grinning at me.

"For my crown." I rolled my eyes as he feigned not knowing, pointing to my head where it sat on top of my curls.

"Angel honey, I didn't give that to you." He stated taking the crown like Nudae had and frowning when he took in the detail.

"Well then who did? Nudae didn't and you didn't." I pouted, I really wanted to know who it was! I looked pointedly at Jeffry who raised his arms and shook his head.

"Don't look at me. I destroy things, I don't make-em." He stated referring to the fact that he was the explosives expert.

I rolled my eyes but smiled. "Then who made it?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Who made what?" another voice came from behind me and I turned to see Lisa and Dylan with smiles on their faces. I scowled at my half brother and sister turning round and burying my face in Fang's dirty shirt.

"Angela's crown." Jeffry stated gesturing to it still in Nick's hand.

"Well I didn't make it." Scoffed Lisa and I could just see her rolling her eyes. She was always so mean to everyone!

"Neither did I, sorry Angela." Dylan apologised. To say that I didn't get on well with my half siblings was an understatement but if I had to choose between either of them I would most definitely go for Dylan, he was a pain and acted like he owned the world but he could still be nice to me when he wanted to be.

"Maybe it was father, have you asked him?" Nudae asked picking me up from nicks lap.

"No." I mumbled looking up at Nudae with upset eyes.

"It's ok Ange, we'll find out who made it I promise." She smiled at me and took the crown from Nick, placing it back on my head before kissing my forehead. "Let's go find father and see if he made it." She said in a cheerful voice that made me smile.

"Ok." I grinned up at my sister and hugged her neck tightly. "You're the best sister ever." I sighed into her dress and she chuckled.

Nudae carried me across the camp and pulled open my fathers tent flap. "Father?" I called into the big tent. Seconds later Dad appeared with a large grin on his face and two vials of coloured liquid in his hands.  
"Hello children." He greeted with a laugh and Nudae set me down.

"Hi Daddy!" I skipped up to him and hugged his knees since he couldn't pick me up right then. "Daddy?" I rested my chin on his leg and looked up at him with a smile.

"Yes honey?" he smiled back.

"Did you make me this?" I asked pointing to my crown. Daddy's eyes grew wide for a second before he lifted it from my head.

"Uh, no baby I didn't, do you know who did? It's extremely beautiful." he breathed tracing the flowers with a finger, the others filled with the vials.

"Daddy if I knew who made it I wouldn't have asked you." I rolled my eyes at him but he didn't pay me any mind. Instead he put the vials into one of his test tube holders and cocked his head to the side.

"Have you asked your brother? He always was good with his hands."

"Nick didn't do it, neither did Jeffry or Dylan or Lisa. Obviously Nudae didn't make it and there's no one else here." I explained my eyes tearing up.

"Maybe it was a forest spirit." Nudae whispered in my ear. I hadn't even noticed she was beside me. My eyes grew wide. That must be it! There was no one else on the island so it must have been a forest spirit!

I gasped and spun around to face Nudae. "It has to be!" I grinned excitedly. A forest spirit had given me a present! That had to be good!

Max's P.O.V.

I smiled at Angela when I heard her scream Nudae's name. Instantly her older sister ran across the camp from where she had been with a strawberry-blond boy about two heads taller than herself. She bolted for the tent and burst in. I could hear them talking but I couldn't make out what they were saying but when they walked out Angela wore the flower crown on her blond curls. I couldn't help but feel proud of my handiwork when I noted how happy she seemed with just a hint of confusion. I didn't stay any longer turning around and walking further into the forest. It was almost noon, the sun was at its hottest and it was safest to stay in the shade so I climbed high into one of my favourite lookout trees, the same one I had spotted the intruders with and settled on one of the thickest branches, shutting my eyes and letting myself drift off to sleep, safe in the knowledge that no one would be able to stumble upon me up here.

"_Max!" A voice screamed and my eyes shot over to where a woman was desperately clinging to one of the last pieces of the ship before it sunk in the storm._

"_Mummy!" I cried reaching out as much as I could while still holding on tightly to the mast. She was too far I couldn't reach her. I could see tears well up in her soaking face when she looked down at the water but found no sign of any of the other people that had accompanied us.  
"Honey don't let go ok? Promise me you won't let go." Mummy sobbed and I felt tears trickling down my cheeks. I nodded vigorously staring into her warm familiar chocolate eyes. "I love you Mummy." My bottom lip trembled and I shut my eyes trying to stop the tears._

"_Don't cry baby, please don't cry. You're strong, you'll get through this, I know you will, promise me you'll stay strong?" She begged trying to pull her self up to me she just managed to graze my ankle before a massive waves hit us. I sucked in a breath as it crashed onto me holding on with all my strength. When I got the salty water out of my eyes I opened them expecting to find Mummy still clinging to the ship but she wasn't. My mummy was gone._

"_Mummy!" I screamed out into the water but only got the sound of rain and thunder. "Mummy." I sobbed giving up. But I would keep my promise, I would be strong, I would get through this for my Mummy._

My eyes shot open, my breathing coming in short gasps. I brought my hand up to wipe away the tears that had spilled during my rest. I hadn't cried in eight years and had suppressed any memory of that night but now… now it was back. I shook of my nightmare and looked around. The sun had begun to set and I sighed, another late night then. I decided I would check on the intruders tonight; see what their night life was like but first I would watch the sunset as I always did.

My position in the tree gave me a wonderful view of half the forest, I loved taking in the sunset with its beautiful colours scattered across the treetops and glittering on the ocean's crystal water. Rustling bellow caused me to hide myself in the shadows the massive leaves provided, pulling on in front of me as an extra precaution. What soon broke through the thick brush surprised me to say the least. A man hacked at the last of the greenery before he broke into the clearing, the thin sheen of sweat glistening in the fading light. I wanted to look away, get out of here before he noticed me but this one… this one intrigued me, I hadn't seen him at the beach when they had first arrived that I was sure about I would have remembered so instead of fleeing as I had raised myself to do I lingered in the tree taking him in. He had jet black hair, so dark it shone blue when the last beams of sun of the day hit it and olive toned skin. I couldn't make out the colour of his eyes much to my dismay. He wore a dirty white shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the first few buttons undone to reveal a hard muscled chest. He brought his arm up to wipe away the sweat from his forehead his other hand clutching the metal object.

He took in his surroundings his eyes searching for anything dangerous before he let out a sigh and smiled. I only slightly shifted my weight on the thick branch but that was enough to because me to slip, the leaf I had brought over to cover me bouncing back to its original place causing the leaves surrounding it to move and made the man's eyes shoot up to where I had been hidden seconds before. I clutched desperately to the side of the branch waiting for him to look away before I climbed back up but he continued to stare at my spot. I began to shake at the exertion caused by my whole body weight suddenly forced on my arms and in a desperate attempt to ease his tenseness and make him continue his way I let out the first bird call that came to mind. That seemed to do the trick because his muscles relaxed and he turned away. I quickly pulled myself back up resting against the trunk sighing in relief.

I stayed seated for a few minutes unable to stand, there was one thing I couldn't get out of my mind; those eyes, such a dark brown that drew you in instantly, the kind of eyes that made you forget your thoughts, the kind of eyes that almost made me drop 50 feet to the ground because my muscles all relaxed at the sight. But it was more than just the amazing colour; they held such pain and loss I wanted to show myself and comfort him in any way that I could, they had so much depth my breathing hitched in my throat and made my heart thump wildly in my chest. And that terrified me. I wanted to run away right then, leave him in the clearing and never turn back but the curiosity overtook me and I stood on shaky legs before thinking better of it and crawling to the edge of the branch, parting the leaves and scanning the clearing for a second before landing on his shirt tossed carelessly on the bank of the spring.

My eyes widened when there was a splash and seconds later he immerged shaking his head to get his hair out of his eyes causing it to stick out in all directions making me giggle. I clamped a hand over my mouth my eyes wide. I never giggled and I never stayed in a place long enough to get caught and that is what I was doing right then but I couldn't leave for a reason I didn't understand. I just felt like I was in the right place. My gut told me to stay and so I did, perched on the branch I watched as he swam in the spring, _my_ spring that was hidden from almost everything and here he was _swimming in it_.

I wasn't sure if I was angry or not, it felt like I should be because he was an intruder desecrating one of my personal places and if it was anyone else I would have hauled him out of the water by his hair and possibly gotten rid of them but things were weird today, first the crown and now this I was definitely loosing it. When the sun had set, bringing out the moon and stars he was still in the clearing sprawled out on the grass with some odd looking contraption in his hand and a piece of what might have been cloth on the ground. i got tired of the tree and jumped out landing with a muted thud on the ground, my eyes instantly flew to him but found that I hadn't drawn any attention. The night didn't help me much since the moon was so bright, supplying enough light for me to make out almost every detail of the clearing.

Taking a risk I slowly made my way to my spring carefully climbing in as quietly as I could, ducking under the water and opening my eyes. I swam through the clear water and smiled when I came to the small hole in the rocks I squeezed myself through and headed up gasping in a breath of air as I came up in the small cave-like structure created by the waterfall. I looked around and spotted my animal skins in the corner and a pile of firewood furthest from the water to keep it dry. This was one of my many homes, I would come here in the summer because the water would be too cold in winter and through that hole was the only entrance, well besides the small hole in the rock that allowed me to see through the water cascading down the rocks and out onto the clearing. That was my plan and I climbed out of the water shivering before grabbing one of my thick furs and covering myself.

Once slightly warm I knelt by the hole looking outside. I began to panic when I couldn't find the mystery man on the bank where he had been minutes before but where I did find him made my mouth drop open in surprise. Suddenly his head appeared in front of me, his eyes shut as he came out the water. It was easy to tell he didn't know I was there and it was just chance that he had come up right beside me but that didn't stop my heart thumping in my chest as fear rose in me. I had never been seen, not once in my eight years of being here even though I had visitors I had steered clear of them and waited for them to leave like they always did and I wasn't too sure what he would do if he did see me. While I had my panic attack he opened his eyes slowly, instantly locking with mine. I sucked in a breath staring into his endless onyx eyes but I was only distracted for a second because he blinked in surprise obviously thinking he was seeing things. Taking this as my only chance I let myself fall back and out of sight.

I stayed still and silent for what seemed to be hours- it probably was- before I finally breathed out and got up glancing out the hole to make sure he wasn't there. I chuckled at my stupidity and my luck shaking my head before deciding not to take any chances and close up the hole for now in case he decided to return and see if he was seeing things or not. So collecting rocks from the bottom of the spring I blocked up the hole, covering it with strips of algae to make it seem natural. I didn't want to risk him still being near the clearing so I stayed put for at least another hour before I dived down and left the clearing, sticking with my plan to watch them at night. This would be fun.

_**AAAW. soz I loved that I thought it was cute! Now that is how I loved Angel, innocent and naïve, not trying to take over the damn flock .**_

_**Anyway, thanks for the review every1 they really make me a happy author! I'm really tense currently with waiting for the reply from a few publishing houses for my personal book so this is good to get my mind off things. I am also looking for a beta so if you're interested… PM me.**_

_**Thanks**_

_**Fangrules**_


	3. run

Their camp was so different at night but I was glad, with the extra darkness and limited light I was able to move into the camp without being seen, I watched Angela dancing around the fire with her wearing her crown and a huge grin laughing every once in a while. I couldn't help but smile when I noticed the man from the clearing leaning against the tree closest to the fire. I was hidden in the shadows of the largest of the tents watching as Nudae and two others came out of another tent. The one boy I recognised from earlier and the other from the beach when the red haired girl had screamed. I tensed when the flap nearest to me opened, revealing another man, he had tired eyes and he looked like he was about to collapse. I kept as still as possible until he moved over to the fire, collapsing onto a log, putting his head in his hands.

"Daddy?" Angela looked over at the man and stopped dancing. "Would you like some tea?" She asked with big blue eyes.

The man lifted his head and smiled at his daughter. "No thank you darling, I think I am just going to go to bed, will you be alright?" he asked talking to them all.

"Father, what exactly is going to happen to us?" Nudae asked and the man chuckled.

"Alright, goodnight everyone." He stood with a groan as everyone said goodnight and headed back to the tent I was hidden by. Once he had closed the flap I decided to change my position, shifting over to another shadow, this one closer. I knew I was being stupid and reckless but at that moment I figured I could just run into the darkness if they happened to see me, they wouldn't be able to find me in the dark. There was a high pitched whine and I snapped my head over to where the third girl came out of another tent across the camp, she was dressed in a loose white dress with her blazing red locks platted to the side.

"What now Lisa?" Groaned Nudae shaking her head.

"I can't sleep! The fires too bright and there's bugs in my tent." She whined stomping her foot and crossing her arms over her chest. I could imagine Angela doing that and it would be really cute but when she did it… it was just sad, she was probably the same age as me, possibly older yet she acted like she was younger than Angela.

"Bugs!" Angela squeaked. "Bugs in a jungle! Why didn't they tell me!" She wailed and everyone besides Lisa and my dark haired mystery man burst out laughing.

I couldn't help myself I joined in just not as loud obviously. Lisa glared at everyone before turning on her heal and storming into her tent. I waited as they all started their own little conversations, learning the names of all of them except my mystery man. The strawberry-blond was Jeffry and the other boy with golden brown hair was Dylan, I was able to piece together a rough idea of their lives. By the sounds of it, Angela, Nudae, Mystery man and Jeffry were really close while Lisa and Dylan were more closed off and kept far away from the rest unless Lisa wanted to shout at someone. I couldn't understand why there was the obvious separation but I figured if I watched them for long enough I would figure it out. By the time I had collected this information everyone had gone to sleep besides mystery man. He really needed a name but what could I call him until I found out his real one. I started thinking while I rested against a tree right at the edge of the shadows. I shut my eyes and just enjoyed the silence but my eyes shot open when he sighed. I found him fiddling with something around his neck. On closer inspection I noticed it was some sort of animal tooth, possibly a wolf. Instantly one word popped into my mind and I grinned. That's it; I had a name for him. Fang. I didn't realise I was just visible in the light until his head snapped over to me and his eyes grew wide again like they had earlier that night. I took a step back into the darkness.

"Wait!" he gasped and I froze, my eyes wide. He must have noticed my fear because he slowly stood, making sure not to move fast so I knew he wasn't going to do anything to me. His eyes never left mine as we stood in silence for a few minutes. "Wh-" he began but was cut off by another voice.

"Nicky?" That sickly nasal voice called and I was gone before Fang could even blink.

Fang's P.O.V.

Twice. Twice I had seen that girl in the space of a few hours. At first I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me but when I saw her in our camp I knew she was real. but of coarse my wonderful half sister had to interrupt everything. I don't fully understand how it happened, but one second she's there the next she's gone and that made me glare pointedly at Lisa.  
"What do you want?" I snapped, I could feel the steam coming out of my ears.

She seemed shocked at my tone and backtracked. "Never mind." She huffed glaring back at me. When I turned back to where the girl had been seconds before I just stood staring at the spot where she had disappeared. I contemplated running after her but I knew it was hopeless, she would be long gone and getting lost here would not end well.

Max's P.O.V.

I couldn't get last night out of my mind, he had just stared at me and when he finally decided to speak that bratty redhead came out of her tent. I was happy to get away but a part of me also felt extremely angry at her for interrupting what he was about to say to me. he seemed curious, not like he was going to hurt me or do anything like I thought they would when they realised who I was and I wanted to know what he was about to say though I knew I wouldn't understand but it was worth a try wasn't it? But when I realised how stupid I had been letting him see me and _staying_, that was my biggest mistake. Instead of just letting him think I was a figure of his imagination I had stayed and confirmed that I was in fact real. _Stupid stupid stupid_! I honestly didn't know what to do now. Move to the other side of the island? No I couldn't do that, everything I had was here and the other side was in a constant shadow making it freezing meaning I couldn't go without my furs. I finally come to the decision to not go near that camp ever again and just pray he forgets what he saw. For the next few days I steered clear of their camp, making sure to not leave a trace behind where I had camped or walked. After four days I decided to chance going back to the clearing. I needed to retrieve my furs if I was going to find a new hiding place. I circled the clearing first and didn't find him anywhere much to my relief. I walked into the clearing without hesitation heading straight for the spring. But before I could reach it I heard someone call.

"You! Wait!" I knew that voice all too well even though I had only heard it twice. I instantly started to run only to have a hand close around my arm forcing me to a halt. I struggled in his tight grasp. The idiot had no idea who he was messing with! No one ever touched me, _ever_.

"Let me go!" I yelled attempting to get him to release me. He wouldn't give up pulling me to his chest and winding his arms around my torso leaving my arms useless. I tried to kick but he just held tighter and after who knows how long I couldn't fight any longer. I gave one last pitiful jerk and a sob escaped me. He tensed then and released some of the pressure keeping me tight against his hard chest. When I didn't try to run he slowly released me, letting his arms fall to his sides. I had my back to him still too scared to face him. He had caught me, he had done it so easily and it scared the crap out of me. I didn't even notice I was shaking until black clouded my vision and I passed out.

When I opened my eyes again all I could see was a never ending sea of onyx, it calmed me for a moment before I realised whose eyes those were. Crap! I instantly tried to sit up but he was having none of it. Fang pushed me back down carefully but with force. I hesitantly did and I realised there was something under my head, I turned my head to see what it was and found a dirty white shirt. My eyes widened slightly before turning back to him to find him without a shirt. I instantly blushed and tried to get up again.

"No." he said, setting his intense eyes on me again. I couldn't understand their Language but it was pretty obvious what he was saying. "Don't." he ordered keeping me down by pressing one hand on my shoulder. "Are you ok?" he asked me slowly and I frowned.

"Are you ok?" he asked again but that didn't help. He may as well be speaking squirrel to me, I didn't understand their bloody language.

I opened my mouth to speak but stopped. What was the point of trying if I knew he wouldn't understand me? I tried to get him to understand using movements I gestured to my ears and shook my head shrugging trying to get it across that I couldn't understand him. Realization dawned on him and he nodded.

**_Well there you go, if you don't like it then I'll change it, I've got a few other ideas for it but please tell me in a review? six please!_**

**_ Thanks for reviewing!_**

**_Fangrules_**


	4. Communication

Fang's P.O.V.

She can't speak English. God how stupid could I be? How the heck was I going to ask her who she was if we couldn't speak the same language? I guess I must have zoned out because when I came back she was staring at me in amusement. I gave her a questioning look and she giggled. What was that about? Well I decided right at that moment I didn't care I just wanted to know her name.

About ten minutes later I let her sit up which she did with a groan stretching out. She gasped when she realised the sun was already setting. She had a panicked look in her eyes as she glanced desperately from me to the forest. I was suddenly afraid that she might leave, I knew for a fact that if she did then I would never see her again, one thing I had realised about this girl was that she most definitely learned from her mistakes and she would never give me the chance to see her again. She must have noticed the pleading look I was giving her because after one last long glance at the forest she sighed and turned to me.

She decided to start with introducing herself now that I had finally managed to catch her. She pointed to her chest and spoke to me for the first time. "Max." well that was not what I was expecting, I mean I'm not too sure what I was expecting but a boys name was most definitely not it.

"Max?" I asked just to make sure I heard her right. She was pretty pleased with me because she nodded and smiled.

"Max." She stated and then pointed to me. "Fang."

Where did she come up with that? "No." I shook my head. "Nick." I gestured to myself but she was having none of that.

"_Fang_." She insisted more sternly this time and I knew there was no point in arguing with her. Looks like I have a new name. I gave in with a sigh and she grinned triumphantly. She then sat there staring at me for a moment before speaking again.

"An… Ange… Angel…" She gave up shaking her head leaving me confused. What was she doing? Suddenly she gasped and jumped up.

I made to grab her but she shook her head vigorously gesturing to the closest flowers. I gestured for her to go ahead and she quickly picked them from the ground, twisting the stems together to create a flower crown.

She offered it to me and I took it. "Angel." She said trying to get me to understand. And then something clicked. Angela's crown.

"You?" I asked with wide eyes, thinking back to the detail on the crown, painted so many different colours. I guess she understood what I meant because she nodded.

"Angel." She said again.

It seemed that she had been paying more attention to us than I had thought if she had gone to the trouble of making Angela a crown that intricate. As I opened my mouth once again there was movement to our right, the loud rustling of leaves and the sound of people talking. My head snapped over just in time to find Jeffry, Angel and Nudae walking into the clearing all smiling and laughing. When I turned back to where Max had been seconds before she wasn't there. I scanned the area quickly but found nothing, only the soft splash of the spring. Where did she go so quickly!

Max's P.O.V.

Idiot! I screamed at myself. I think I was finally losing my mind, I had talked to him- well as much as one can talk when you speak another language. It was a stupid mistake and something I should not have done but I couldn't help but wonder why he so badly wanted to talk to me but I knew it could never happen again. Ever. And this time I was going to stay away from them.

I managed a few more days and I tried so hard, I really did but when I wasn't watching them I realised how empty my life was, how meaningless it was and that did nothing to help me stay away so I opted for watching them but never going closer than I needed, I would stay high up so that every time Fang turned as if he had heard something there was no way he would see me. things became more clear as I spent more time watching them all. The oldest man I had figured to be their father by the way he would play with Angel – I had decided to start calling her that now after I couldn't say it when I was with Fang and from what I could figure they were all related by blood but I still wasn't sure about Lisa and Dylan, they seemed to be an odd pair that I would never understand. But then they wandered into the forest. Not a good idea. I obviously followed the small group consisting of Fang, Angela, Nudae and their father deep into the forest. Occasionally they would pick up a plant, discuss it then place it in a sack they had brought.

Further and further we went and I started to worry. This was not a good place to be, even for someone like me, this deep into the forest held deadly animals no one ever wanted to come face to face with and yet the roamed deeper still. I needed to somehow get them to turn back before they got lost, it didn't help that Angel kept skipping ahead and running off into the bushes to pick various flowers or that Nudae didn't pa attention to where they were going. Fang brought up the rear of the group and I thought that maybe just maybe if I could get him to understand that he heeded to go home they would listen. But already one intruder knew I was here, was it worth it to let more know? If it saves their lives then yes. But I was going to try and keep myself a secret from the rest of them if Fang hadn't said something already. lowering myself to the ground by one of the long vines I continued following them but always glancing around to make sure nothing was there. I was uneasy to say the least and I had a gut feeling that this was _not_ going to end well.

Slipping further in front of Fang so that he would have a chance to see me I crouched and waited for him to come closer before I parted the leaves and called his name ever so softly so as not to alert the rest. He stopped looked around but didn't see me, he started to walk again but I called his name, an edge of desperation in my voice. Fang finally spotted me and stared in confusion and surprise. He was about to speak but I shook my head gesturing to his family then to the bushes where I was hidden. He nodded and called out to his family.

"I will be there in a minute Father I want to see something quickly." His father nodded distracted with another plant. He stepped into the brush and crouched down beside me giving me a questioning stare. How do you put 'get the hell out of here right this second' into actions? Because if you have any idea then please let me know. I thought for a moment before gesturing back the way they came. He frowned obviously not getting it.

"Back." I ordered. "Go back." Growing irritated when he didn't react I grabbed hold of his shoulder and hauled him up shoving him so he faced the way he came and pointed urgently. "_Go back_!" Oh for heavens sakes! I really needed to learn how to speak their language!

Still he didn't get it and finally losing my patience I slapped him. Hard. He gasped and stared at me asking me what the heck that was for. I could already see the red mark on his cheek but I didn't have time for that. I angrily pointed the way they had come. "Back!" I almost shouted and finally he realised what I meant.

**_Random? Yes. Stupid? Yes. worth reading? I dunno you tell me in a review! Six please! Oh and I'm away every weekend so I might not update till Sunday!_**

**_Thanks_**

**_Fangrules_**


	5. attacks

"Nick." Angela called and my head snapped over to find the little girl staring at us in confusion. Fang also did this but when he looked back I was gone.

Angel's P.O.V.

Father was very pleased with the different plants on the island, he had collected so many but he wanted to keep searching for one specific plant. He refused to tell us what it was only that it was very important for us to find it. Nick had offered to go with him when he had told us he would be going deeper into the forest and so had Nudae, she decided it was best that she go too to make sure they didn't kill themselves and I wasn't happy being left alone with Dylan and Lisa since Jeffry had decided to spend the day wondering around the beach. So I begged and pleaded for Father to let me go. He said it wasn't safe for someone as young as me but in the end I won. This also gave me a chance to look for my forest spirit, I even wore my crown hoping it would come but hour after hour of walking and still nothing. Father had taken an interest in a couple of plants and Nudae had offered to help him dig them up. Nick had said he would be back in a moment but I couldn't see him. I walked back the way we came and finally caught sight of him. He was standing behind some bushes… talking… to a girl. She was angrily shouting at him pointing the way we had come and speaking some weird language. She was filthy but very pretty, with long dirty blond hair up to her knees, platted messily and wore animal skins. I stared at them for a moment and jumped when she slapped Nick hard, his head whipping to the side. My eyes grew wide as she pointed again the way we came, speaking again. Who could this girl be? We were the only ones on the island.

"Nick?" I called out and both turned to me but within the blink of an eye the girl was gone.

Nick turned back but found her gone and groaned, putting his face in his hands. "What Ange." He mumbled through his hands obviously not happy that I had interrupted them.

"Who is she!" I asked excitedly running over to him.

"She's-" he stopped for a second before he continued. "She's your forest spirit."

Fang's P.O.V.

Well it was sort of the truth wasn't it? Only Max was far from a spirit.  
"My forest spirit!" Angela squealed and started jumping up and down clapping her hands. "She's so pretty!" she suddenly gasped and I couldn't help but agree. That she was. Suddenly she stopped and stared at me in a funny way. "Why did she slap you?" she asked and I couldn't help but chuckle. I shook my head and sighed. "She hasn't got the most patience." I muttered before walking over to my father who was just standing from digging up a few plants.  
"Father." I placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned to me with a wide grin. I hated to ruin his happy mood but if what Max was trying to tell me was right it was best that we went back to camp. "I think we should go now."

"What are you talking about son?" he laughed. "We cannot leave now! We're close I can feel it!"

I gave a desperate glance at Nudae who obviously noted my unease. When father had walked off to another lot of plants she came to me. "What is it Nick?" She asked softly.

I wanted to tell my sister but I couldn't, Max didn't want us to know about her and until she did I wouldn't tell the others. "I want to tell you." I sighed.

"But you can't." She finished and nodded. "Can you tell me why we need to leave?" She asked.

"It's not safe here." I stated.

"And how do you know that? We have been here almost a month and nothing bad has happened to us." She reasoned.

I opened my mouth to speak but a scream interrupted me.

Max's P.O.V.

I glared down t Fang as he turned to his father and spoke. Instantly he shook his head and laugh which only made me angry. This stupid old man had no idea what was hidden in these forests! Nudae approached Fang and started talking to him. It took him a moment to reply and before he could speak again there was a scream. I spotted Angel backed up against a tree, a massive black panther standing over her, its teeth bared. I dived from the tree landing easily on the ground just in front of Angel. I spread my arms hissing at the huge cat.

"Max!" Fang yelled and I could faintly see him running forward only to be grabbed and held back by his father.

"Leave the child alone." I ordered the animal to which it sucked in a breath and roared in my face. I would just like it noted that cat breath is not the best smelling thing. Its massive claw swiped at Angel and I and I grabbed the little girl throwing her to the side roughly. I don't think she'll mind if she's bruised instead of dead. Just managing to dodge the claws myself I spun around and dove at it managing to get my arms around its neck. Turns out cats don't really like it when you hang on them because it growled at me and swiped at me thrashing from side to side trying to throw me off. I clung to it for dear life, hoping against hope it would tire just a little or I would be dead within the next ten minutes. My grip was loosening by the second and I knew that if I was gonna survive this I would have to kill it before it killed me. Grabbing a fistful of its thick black fur I released its neck which made it thrash even more. With difficulty I slipped my arm down my leg blindly trying to grab hold of my dagger but not concentrating fully on the animal it rammed its side into the trunk of a tree exactly where my leg and arm where. I screamed out as I felt the bones breaking causing me to grip the panther even tighter as it made to run me into the tree again. I moved out of the way, blinking the tears out of my eyes as I took hold of my dagger with my broken arm. I cannot describe the pain I was going through but pain was better than death. Bringing my arm up I released the cat bringing the dagger into its neck with as much force as I could muster. It was enough because with one last deafening roar it threw its head back and collapsed half on top of me. I couldn't stay conscious as hard as I tried, my arms were pinned beneath the cat it's weight crushing my lungs. All I could think was 'I'm going to die' before I let the darkness take over.

_**It's short but that's all I've written so far and I wanted to update before I left so I hope it's ok. Byeee!**_

_**Fangrules**_


	6. English

I let out a groan and tried to sit up, regretting it instantly and hissed squeezing my eyes shut tight.

"Max?" A soft voice whispered and I felt something warm touch my face. My eyes flickered open and connected with the now familiar dark brown eyes. They were full of concern and surprise. I officially decided that this was happening way too often.

"Fang." I sighed.

He chuckled in reply taking a lock of my long hair and twirling it around his finger.

I didn't know what to say- well I couldn't say anything because he wouldn't understand it. I needed to get him to teach me their language. By the looks of things they weren't planning on leaving any time soon and I couldn't seem to stay away so I figured we could work together. It didn't help that I was unable to move my left side. Soon after I woke up Angel skipped in with a huge grin on her face, she was holding something in her hand and giggled when she noticed I was looking at her. She stopped beside my head and showed me what she was holding. I smiled when I realised it was a flower crown. She placed it gently on top of my head kissing my cheek and speaking.

"Thank you." She whispered before skipping out of the tent.

"Max?"

I concentrated on Fang again to find him frowning, thinking hard. "What is it?" I asked him completely forgetting he couldn't understand me though when he looked back down at me he seemed to understand.

Fang's P.O.V.

We needed to come up with some form of communication and soon, I just didn't know how to get it across or how we could start. Max seemed to be thinking the same thing and after taking in the tent she sighed. This would be a very interesting couple of months.

Max was resting now, the sun was just setting and Jeffry had started a fire. Father had once again hidden himself in his tent leaving me in charge as usual. Angela was playing with her crown and touching up the paint with her small set she had brought, Nudae was sewing something quietly across from me, Dylan was somewhere and quite frankly I didn't care and the same for Lisa. When Jeffry had successfully started the fire he sat beside me with a sigh.

"I'm a little confused about one thing." He murmured and I looked over at him. "How did she get here?"

"I honestly have no idea." I mumbled still trying to find some way to communicate with Max.

"Why don't you ask her?" he picked up a stick and threw it into the fire.

I scoffed and raised my eyebrows at him. "You can't be serious. She can't speak English Jeff." I reminded him.

"Why don't you teach her?" he asked.

"And how will I do that?" I glared at him pointedly. Did he honestly think I hadn't been trying to find a way to talk to her? He grinned at me and I groaned. This was not going to end well.

Sure enough Jeff had come up with an idea. He said I should take a few random things around camp and take them to Max when she was awake. I didn't understand how this was going to help but he assured me it was probably the only way. So I spent the next twenty minutes picking up random things and mumbling to myself. "

"Nick?" Angela came up beside me and peeked into the basket I was holding. "What's that for?" she asked with her eyes twinkling.

"Max."

"You're going to teach her English!" She giggled clapping her hands. "Can I help?" She asked excitedly.

"Ok." I nodded smiling at her. She took the basket from me and put it on the ground taking my hand and pulling me towards the tent Max was in. When Angela burst in Max was trying to sit up wincing.  
"Hi Max!" Angela greeted and Max looked up, smiling slightly when she spotted my sister. Instantly Angela dropped my hand and hugged Max hard, not touching her hurt side.

"Angel." Max greeted in turn, hugging Angela back.

"Nick-" Angela pointed at me but Max instantly interrupted her.

"Fang." She corrected and Angela gave her a funny look.  
"Ookaay." She giggled. "_Fang_ wants to teach you." Angela made various hand movements and Max nodded slowly.

And so it began. Father was very pleased that we were going to start teaching Max English, he was very interested to hear how she had survived here without any help. Angela was more concerned about the fact that Max still couldn't understand her when she thanked her for saving her life while I just wanted to be able to talk to her. She was different and not just in the sense that she most probably grew up on this island, there was something about her that surprised me. Jeffry had managed to get on her good side by making her laugh while Lisa wanted nothing to do with her. We all knew it was just because Max was the centre of attention and she wasn't. Dylan… well Dylan confused me, he kept his distance but would stare at her in a way I don't think I wanted to understand. I decided to pay no mind to my half-brothers weird actions and concentrated on teaching Max. after just two days she could say very basic things, like a baby you start with the simple stuff and work your way up. It was easy to tell she was frustrated that she couldn't understand most of the things we said still but we stayed optimistic. Father was inside her tent, changing the dressings on her wounds when I heard a loud gasp. Taking this as a bad sign I pulled open the tent. "What is it!" I asked hurriedly but stopped when I found him staring at Max as she rubbed her broken arm.

"Unbelievable." Father whispered, absolutely bewildered. "Absolutely amazing." He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts as he took Max's arm and examined it.

"Father?" I whispered coming up behind him completely confused.

"She's-" he couldn't finish but shook his head.

Max looked up at me with bright eyes and smiled. "I am fine." She stated taking her arm from my fathers grasp.

Ok? She was fine? What was that supposed to mean? I looked back at my father and found him mumbling things to himself and then back at Max to find her standing. I instantly pushed her down.

"No." she was being stupid, she wouldn't be able to stand, she would hurt herself.

She wasn't happy with me and huffed. "I am _fine_." She said again before pushing my hand off her shoulder and standing. and then I understood what she meant. She was fine, healed, not hurt. How in the hell does that work! It had only been two weeks! How was she able to walk!

"Max?" I touched her arm and she locked eyes with me.

"Yes Fang?" she asked in her odd accent. I couldn't really describe it, it wasn't something you could connect with another country it was just _Max_.

"How…?" I trailed off hoping she would understand she did but it was obvious as she frowned and stared at the ground that she couldn't tell me simply because she didn't know the words. "It's ok. Later." I assured noting how frustrated she was.

"Teach me more." She demanded her eyes full of determination. I couldn't help but chuckle at her which made her pout.

"What?" she asked not understanding why I had laughed.

"You surprise me." I shrugged before digging in my trunk for a shirt for her to wear. I offered it to her and she raised an eyebrow at me. I unbuttoned it and opened it, sliding her arms through and buttoning it again so that she was covered. No way was she walking out without clothes. She hadn't left the tent in two weeks and had only her dressings to cover her, her other 'clothes' had been ripped to shreds by the panther. She brought the collar to her nose and looked up at me in curiosity.

"Yours?" She asked and I nodded. That made something light in her eyes but I wasn't sure what it was.

"Let's go." I took her hand and lead her out the tent, Jeff- or Iggy as Max called him, Angela, Dylan and Lisa were all dotted around the camp but all looked up and gaped at us as I pulled Max across the camp to Nudae's tent. Instantly my sister came to us and followed us when I opened it and stepped inside.

"What can I help you with Nick?" She asked me slightly distracted by the fact that Max seemed to be perfectly fine.

"I need something for Max to wear. She can't live in my shirts." I stated and glanced at Max with my too big black shirt on, the sleeves covering her hands and ending mid thigh.

_**Sorry 4 da spelling errors and stuff, i updated as soon as i had internet since it's been like four days so i apologise to my beta Rockena6 she will be starting ont he next chappie!**__**Eight reviews? Can you do that? Thanks. I know Max learning to speak English is really lame I just didn't know how the heck Fang was gonna start teaching her so I just put something, soz. hope it's ok!**_

_**Fangrules**_


	7. Brotherly hate

"Alright, I'll see what I have." Nudae ushered me out of the tent, closing the flap.

"Fang?" Angela walked up to me and smiled.

"Yeah Ange?"

"How is Max able to walk?" She asked me and I sighed.

"I honestly have no idea Ange." I said truthfully.

"Maybe she is magical." She whispered with twinkling eyes.

"Maybe, Ange, maybe."

Angel let loose a giggle her eyes directed to Nudae's tent. I turned my head to see Max glaring down at the dress she now wore. It was pink. I had a feeling Nudae would pay for that one. I chuckled when she sent me an unhappy glare and made my way over to them.

Instantly she gestured to the dress and started mumbling stuff to me in her language. I just stood there patiently until she finished with a pout, crossing her arms over her chest.

Max's P.O.V.

Nudae put me in a dress. A dress! Like the one's I had made fun of the first day the had arrived! And here I was wearing one! I could have killed her if I didn't like her. Now if it had been Lisa the girl would be dead by now. Luckily Lisa had refused to come near me and when she did it was to glare at me. Fang's amusement didn't die as I sat beside him under the shade of the trees. It was my first day out in almost two weeks and it felt good to have the soft wind blowing. I wanted to go into the forest but I didn't know how to ask Fang. We hadn't covered that much. He had mainly taught me the things around the camp which was helpful but I didn't plan on staying much longer. I needed to get back to where I belonged but I would visit everyone from time to time. it felt good to have them all know I was here, sort of like an empty space had been filled that I didn't even realise was there in the beginning. I glanced at Fang to find him leaning against the tree with his eyes closed. His long black hair lay in his eyes and his skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat from the heat of the day. I suddenly felt someone staring at me. it made me extremely uncomfortable and I turned to find Dylan across the camp staring at me intensely with a book in his hands. he smiled at me and gestured for me to join him and I stiffened. The way he was staring at me made me uncomfortable and I looked away. There was something about that boy, he wasn't a terrible person by any means; it's just the way he would always stare at me like he wanted to own me. Not something that was very inviting. The only time we had ever spoken was when Fang's father needed to talk to him and Dylan was the only one still awake. Even then all he said was hello and then proceeded to stare at me. I then realised Fang's eyes were open and he was staring at Dylan which soon turned into a glare between the two boys. My eyes flickered from Dylan to Fang, noting how tense both were. I needed to get out of here, this was getting weird. I had the feeling that if I left Fang and Dylan by themselves they might possibly kill each other so I did the only thing I could think of. I took Fang's hand and his eyes flashed to me in an instant. I gestured to the forest and he nodded releasing my hand and standing offering me his hand. I didn't take it but stood and walked into the forest. He followed wordlessly and much to my irritation Nudae's dress got caught on almost everything imaginable! After ten minutes I growled and tore the bottom of the floor length dress up to my knees and took off the arms. Nudae wouldn't be happy about me ruining her dress. Fang found this very funny because he laughed from behind me. I turned and shot him the bird before taking up a run and bolting for the spring.

"Max!" Fang called, not expecting me to just leave him there. I couldn't help but grin as I broke through the brush into the clearing. I made a bee line for the water and dove straight in, hating how much the material weighed in the water. I needed to make my own clothes if I ever wanted to be able to do anything again. I managed to swim towards the gap in the rock but by then my lungs were burning from the extra time it took because of the dress. I pushed myself harder and swam up to the cave gasping in air and spluttering out a little of the water I had accidentally swallowed. I hauled myself up onto the ground and pulled of the wet dress, chucking it into the water and throwing a few rocks into it making it sink. I sighed when I fell onto my thick furs glad to feel something familiar. I found one of my knives and quickly cut up two of my furs, taking one of my thin bones and the string I had made a few weeks before. It took me about fifteen minutes to finish my clothes and once I was done I slipped them on and dove back into the water, knowing Fang would be having a fit by now. Sure enough as my head broke the surface I found him calling my name into the forest around the clearing, obviously very confused and angry. He then noticed me and quickly came over to the edge of the water. He opened his mouth to speak but I didn't give him time, I took hold of his arm and yanked him into the water. He wasn't happy about this and when he came back up he was glaring at me. I couldn't help but laugh as he shook his head, his hair sticking up in all directions. He glared at me playfully before his hand came down on my shoulder and forced me underwater with a gasp. We stayed in the water, splashing each other childishly for hours until we grew tired and the sun began to set. We walked back to camp and for the first time he seemed to realise I wasn't wearing Nudae's dress. He stared at me in question and I shrugged continuing on our way to the camp. When we came into the camp Nudae and Angel had returned from their day at the beach, Angel instantly ran up to me with her basket filled with shells that she had collected.

"Max look!" She giggled holding the basket up for me to examine. I smiled at her and scanned the contents before walking over to a tree covered in thin vines and sitting at the base. Angel followed me and sat beside me knowing I was about to show her something. She watched intently as I stripped the vines making thin thread testing their strength and picking up a few of the best shells and wrapping the thread around them creating a necklace. Her eyes shone when I held it out for her to take and tied it on quickly. Jumping up and skipping over to Nudae who sat beside the fire with Fang, Jeffry, Dylan and Lisa. Nudae admired the shell necklace before Angel took her hand and pulled her over to me. We spent the next few hours making necklaces from the various shells, until we had at least fifteen. I took one with a sand dollar and put it on. Nudae chose one of the shells that Angel said looked like a unicorn horn, whatever that is. Angel was very pleased with the necklaces and even gave one to Lisa who to my surprise actually put it on. The rest Nudae placed in a small bag to keep them safe. The night was growing cold so we moved from our spot by the tree and sat beside the rest of the group. Their father as usual was in his tent working which I found odd. If I had seen him four times it was too many. I also realised that Fang seemed to be in charge and sent Angel to bed when he noticed her swaying where she sat.

"Ange, I think you should go to bed." he whispered, steadying before she fell over.

"I'm… not… tired." She yawned and set her big blue eyes on him.

I smiled at the sleepy little girl and gestured for her to come to me. She did so immediately, climbing into my lap and cuddling up to me. I swayed from side to side and she was asleep within minutes. I stroked her gold curls and hugged her small body to me.

-1 month later-

"Max, come ooon!" Angel whined tugging on my hand to walk faster. She had managed to persuade me to go to the beach with her and Nudae for the day while Fang, Jeffry, Dylan and their father spent the day in the forest. I had given them strict instructions not to go deep into the forest but I doubted they would listen.

"I am coming." I assured laughing at her enthusiasm. Nudae was just behind us taking her time walking along beach while Angel pulled me along, wanting to show me something she had found. I couldn't understand why this couldn't wait until the boys were back but she insisted that it was urgent. I slowed my pace, hoping to get her to slow down too but to no avail, she made me walk faster, at times running. I noticed we were heading out to the point. I didn't really like it there, the sand back stretched out far into the ocean with no cover or shelter from the heat. Still she pulled me along, Nudae right behind us until we stood right at the edge, the water lapping at our feet. Angel's excitement grew as she giggled and started jumping up and down, her arm outstretched and pointing towards a barely there black object way out in the distance.

"It's the supply ship!" She laughed happily. "My brother's coming! You'll love him soo much Max, he's really funny!" She babbled on.

I had been doing well with my English lessons but I wasn't good enough to understand people when they spoke fast. Unfortunately for me that seemed to be all the time, only Fang remembered that I was still learning. So I cut off Angel, opting to question the little bit I did understand. "Supply ship?" I looked down at her to find her bright red and staring at the sand.

"Sorry. Forgot." She mumbled. Nudae then decided to join us, putting a hand on my shoulder and looking out at the sea.

"We have been here quite long. My father needs some things that we can't get here so they are bringing them to us. Our little brother is joining us here too, he was too sick to come originally." She explained slowly and I nodded gratefully.

And then it clicked. More people. I couldn't let more people see my island, what if they stayed? That couldn't happen.

"They will not stay?" I hurriedly asked Nudae who gave me a confused look.

"No Max." She shook her head to emphasise her point.

I breathed out in relief.

"We are the only one's that are staying." She assured giving me a smile.

"Max look!" Angel gasped and my eyes flickered to where she had wandered to the other side of the point. She was crouched down, her back to us. Nudae and I walked over to find her playing with a small hermit crab.

"Isn't it cute?" She grinned up at us and we all laughed.

We spent a surprising amount of time out on the point, watching as the ship came closer until the sun began to set and we decided to go back to camp. Angel's cheeks were a light shade of pink from the amount of sun and she was asleep on her feet. I picked her up easily letting her fall asleep on my shoulder as we walked back. The sun had set by the time we reached the camp and unsurprisingly the boys were sitting around the fire. When we came into the light Jeffry caught sight of us and grinned.  
"Ah, my girls are back!" he stood up and walked over, throwing as arm over my and Nudae's shoulders.

I shook my head and Nudae rolled her eyes.

"You really are a piece of work you know that?" She mumbled shoving his arm off. He pouted at her which made me laugh, effectively waking Angel up. She sat up in my arms and rubbed her big blue eyes looking around in confusion.

"Max?" she breathed blinking a few times before lying back down, her arms coming up to circle around my neck. "I'm tired." She mumbled into my clothes.

"Bed time." I sighed carrying her across the clearing and into her tent. I pulled back the covers and laid her down, tucking her in and kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight sweetie."

"Night Max." She smiled not opening her eyes before rolling onto her side and falling asleep.

When I came out of her tent Fang was waiting right outside with a small smile on his lips. I gave him a questioning look but he shook his head, walking back to the fire and sitting down. I sat beside him and leant against his side, surprised how much the sun had taken out of me. Hesitantly he brought his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I suddenly felt extremely uneasy and opened my eyes, instantly connecting with a pair of intense hazel (I think?). I glanced up at Fang, feeling him tense slightly to find him glaring pointedly at Dylan. My eyes flickering from one to the other it was a full ten minutes before Dylan gave in and turned back to Lisa who had been jabbering on. I then realised that no one had noticed the tense little bubble that had enveloped the three of us; Jeffry and Nudae were still laughing beside me and Lisa either decided to ignore it r didn't notice the lapse of attention from Dylan.

"Fang?" I whispered and his eyes flashed to me.

"Yes?" a soft breeze broke through the forest as he spoke, blowing my messy hair into my face. He tucked a few strands of my hair behind my ear, his fingers lingering on my skin for a few extra moments.

I couldn't help but blush furiously and took a sudden interest in the fire. I then remembered he had replied and I continued.

"Why do you not like your brother?" I asked and he sighed softly. It was a question I had wanted to ask for a while now, ever since I had first started watching them I had noticed the obvious hostility between the two and I didn't know why.

"We do not see eye to eye very often." Was his explanation and I left it at that; it was obvious he didn't want to talk about it.

**YOU GUYS RULE! I luv everyone who reviewed with idea's and even those who didn't because you're all just so awesome! Well this is four pages and I hope it's ok. Please make my day by reviewing because honestly things have been really crap lately and my birthday's on Saturday, so pretty please leave me a birthday review since I won't be able to read them on my actual birthday? Thanks!**

**Oh and the credits, these are the one's I will either use soon/have used/liked:**

MaxWriter452

MadToTheBone1

Ruby1000


	8. you don't touch my friends

The following day Angel was bouncing around, it was very hard to keep her from jumping in the water and swimming the 'short' distance to the supply ship. Fang had to keep her under guard to make sure she didn't try. I still couldn't understand why she was so excited, it was only her brother. She couldn't even wait one more day for it to arrive? She was currently tied to a tree – Jeffry's idea- and sporting an enormous frown. I had opted to keep her company while the others spent the majority of the day hunting for more plants. Fang had yet to explain to me what exactly his father was looking for but I decided to ask him when they returned. Maybe I could help them find it, I knew almost every plant on the island.

I sat beside the tree, fixing up my skirt which I had snagged on some thorns a few days before and accidentally glanced at Angel. Her eyes were massive and glistening with what seemed to be unshed tears and her bottom lip stuck out quivering in a pout.

I gave her a concerned look and her hand came up to wipe away her unshed tears. She gave a small sniffle.

I sighed, placing the skirt down and sliding her into my lap. "What is wrong Angel?" I asked, smoothing her messy blond curls.

"I miss my brother." She mumbled, her words muffled by my neck.

"You'll see him soon." I assured, hugging her tightly.

I decided to change the subject in an attempt to cheer her up. "If I release you do you promise to stay with me?" I pulled her back so I could tell if she was lying to me.

She nodded vigorously before a massive smile lit her round face.

I returned it and cut the vines around her wrist letting her go.

"Do not tell your brother." I ordered and she giggled her eyes shining with happiness now.

"Can we go to the point?" She asked, jumping up and down in my lap.

I laughed at her and nodded, standing with her still in my arms and walking in the general direction of the beach.

Fang' P.O.V.

Why he insisted on coming still baffles me, all he does is complain about how meaningless all of this is and how the plant father is looking for isn't even here. I was so tempted to tell him what to do with himself but Nudae managed to calm me down. Dylan seemed to be the perfect son to everyone outside the family- well behaved, good looks, good manners, 'charming' as everyone likes to call him but I think of it as sucking up. It's all a farce, that's all he is- a big fake. I stay away from him as much as I can but since we share a father it's just a little hard.

Nudae acts as the peacemaker, though I know she hates him as much as I do though for totally different reasons. I would rather not go into that. Lisa let loose one of her famous ear-splitting screams. Instantly everyone's heads snapped in her direction only to find her jumping up and down, pointing at the ground. I rolled my eyes and paid her to more attention.

Father did the same and as did Jeffry but to my surprise Nudae stood from my side and walked over to her, placing a calming hand on her shoulder, whispering to her. My eyes grew wide when Lisa stiffened and glared at Nudae. I knew what was coming but as I jerked myself from my crouching position I herd the loud _slap_. My eyes flew to Nudae, who clutched her cheek from where she now sat on the ground. Lisa may look like nothing but hell is she strong. I know this from first hand experience.

"Lisa!" Jeff gasped, hurriedly standing.

Dylan must have realised my intensions because he stepped in front of me, shielding Lisa from me.

"Nick, don't." Whispered Nudae and I glanced down to find her staring at me with pleading eyes. Clenching my jaw and fisting my hands I shot a murderous glare at Lisa and Dylan before shoving passed Dylan and dropping down beside Nudae. Her cheek was already swelling, turning a bright red.

"Nudge." I whispered using her childhood nickname, barely touching her cheek.  
Still she winced and I sighed.

Father was shouting at Lisa but I knew it would make no difference, she had been shouted at enough times to know how to just ignore it. She was a heartless bitch that way.

"Come on." I took Nudae's hand and helped her up, walking passed Father, Dylan and Lisa, leading Nudae by the hand.

Max's P.O.V.

We made it back to camp just in time for Fang and Nudae to return. I expected everything to be fine but what I found made me angrier than I ever have been Nudae's entire left cheek was a bright red, and swollen starting to turn purple. I stormed over to them, ignoring Angel's calls as she hurried to keep up with me, her arms filled with shells and other things we had found.

"What happened?" I demanded, directing my question at Fang who ignored me, handing Nudae a soaked towel.

"Nothing." Nudae assured and I had to resist glaring at her.

"What happened?" I asked again, this time a little more forcefully. Fang sighed and stood, taking hold of my arm and pulling me away.

"Fang!" I gasped, trying to pull my arm from his tight grip. Once at the edge of the forest he turned to face me.

"You will not overreact." He ordered and I tensely nodded. He didn't need to know I was lying through my teeth.

"You're lying." He stated shaking his head. Before I could reply he continued. "Lisa hit her." He informed me and that was it.

You did not _touch_ my friends. Unfortunately for Lisa she chose right then to return to camp. Fang didn't have time to stop me before I had crossed the clearing and my fist connected with her 'innocent' face. She cried out in pain her hands shooting up to her most likely broken nose.

"_Do not touch Nudae again_." I yelled shooting her the bird before running in the opposite direction and into the shelter of the trees.

**There you go! I'm off for my B-day on Saturday so I'll only update round about Monday, please review! **

**GUARENTEED FAX IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE IF YOU REVIEW! i have it all planned out!**

**Fangrules**


	9. First kiss

Fang's P.O.V.

I was quick to follow her, leaving Jeffry laughing as he came through the trees taking in Lisa wailing like a two-year-old. Father hurriedly took her into his tent to fix her up while Dylan just leant against a tree and shook his head. I ran through the tree's already losing sight of Max but thinking I knew where she would go. I broke through the brush to find her pacing the length of the spring. She was shouting things into the air in her language, her hands clenched into fists. I gave her a minute to calm down slightly and when I noticed her shoulder slump I approached her, placing a hand on her shoulder. I guess I was asking for it. She spun around, my wrist in her hand , twisting my arm until I winced. She glared at me harshly until she realised it was me and released my arm but keeping up her glare.

"What?" She hissed walking away from me. I took hold of her arm, pulling her back before she could take four steps.

"Let me go!" She ordered tugging her arm.

I refused to let go and held on tighter, closing the space between us until our chests touched. "Calm. Down." I said slowly not relaxing my grip on her arm.

We glared a each other for what seemed to be hours, neither of us willing to back down.

"Release me." She ordered again, her voice venomous.

"No." I replied instantly and what happened next confused and surprised the hell out of me.

Third Person

Max suddenly leaned in and closed the few centimetres separating their lips, kissing him hard. Fang released her arm instantly, standing shocked for a second before kissing her back. The kiss wasn't passionate, nor was it sweet like the others they would share in the future; this kiss was fuelled with anger and hate, everything the two had kept to themselves for years that suddenly felt unbearable. Little did they know that by sharing that one kiss they would grow closer than ever.

Fang's P.O.V.

The kiss seemed to last forever, at first rough and hard but soon calmed down as her anger and mine dissipated. Her hands slid into my hair and mine to her waist, rubbing small circles on her sides and keeping her to me but giving her an exit. She never pulled away though but kept kissing me, moving her lips slowly against mine. When finally we broke apart I pressed my forehead against hers, my hands still on her hips. She refused to meet my eyes but I could tell she was confused and scared.

I smiled, bringing my hand up to cup her cheek.

She turned bright red and chewed on her lip.

And now, because this is my life nothing can end well. Max heard it before I did and because if this she was out of my arms and in the forest before I could blink. When the shouting hit my ears I broke from my surprised stupor and looked around.

Jeffry, Angel and Nudae decided to join me in the clearing then. Angel ran straight at me and into my waiting into my arms which I didn't even realise I had opened for her. She buried her face in my neck hugging me tight.

"It's ok Ange." I stroked her curls walking over to Nudae and Jeffry. I noticed then how my best friend clutched my sister's hand tightly and had to stop myself from glaring at him. I really didn't want to know.

"Father isn't happy." Nudae murmured and I nodded.

I figured that much.

"He thinks Max-" I didn't let her finish.

"I quite honestly don't care what father thinks about Max." I snapped angrily but sighed at my icy tone. "Sorry." I apologised and Nudae's eyes were sympathetic.

"I understand." She smiled sadly at me and I knew there was more.  
"What?" I asked cautiously.

"He recommends we leave tomorrow with the supply ship." Jeffry answered this time and my eyes flashed to him.

"What!" I hissed my voice deadly.

"Maybe it's a good idea Nick, Lisa is clearly unhappy and is taking it out on others." He explained, his eyes flickering to Nudae's swollen cheek.

"No." I stated simply.

"Nick-" Nudae pleaded.

"No." I growled firmly before I pushed passed Jeffry and made my way back to the camp.

**It's short yeah but that's all I had time to write! **

**Hope the fax is ok and please review! You guys rule, I don't even have to set a limit you're so good with reviews! Please don't stop!**

**Fangrules**


	10. anger

Angel could barely contain her excitement as the small boat came closer and closer to the beach we now stood on waiting. Nudae clutched her hand tightly, trying to calm her down but it wasn't working. Jeffry stood to my right and Father beside him. Dylan and Lisa had stayed at camp having no desire to see Zephyre. I could already make out my little brothers mop of blond hair and his frantic waves which Angel happily returned. A few minutes later and the boat came to a halt in the sand. Zephyre immediately jumped out and ran at Angel who had managed to get out of Nudae's grip and collided with her half way. All I could hear for the next three minutes was happy squeals and laughs coming from the twins. My mind couldn't help wander back to Max. I hadn't seen her since yesterday, she had returned to the camp or the spring and I was more than a little confused and worried. Why was she staying away? Was the question I constantly asked myself but I couldn't figure it out.

To my surprise when we returned to camp Max sat beside Dylan talking softly and occasionally laughing. My breathing caught in my throat and my heart thumped hard in my chest. What the hell was he playing at? I managed to compose myself before Angel ran to Max, Zephyre in hand to introduce her twin brother.

"Max!" Angel called happily and instantly Max broke off midsentence and turned her attention to Angel with a smile. "My brother's here!" She continued with a laugh, coming to a halt in front of Max.

"Hi." Zephyre greeted shyly and I could just imagine his tomato red face.

"Hello." Max returned the greeting warmly and I could already tell that, like Angel, Max would be very close with him.

"Nick." I felt a hand on my arm and spun round to face my father suddenly realising he had called my names a few times.

"Yes father?"

"Could I have a word?" he gestured to his tent and though he spoke politely he wasn't asking me. He was telling me.

I nodded without a word and ducked into his tent, immediately sitting in the farthest chair.

He followed me and fiddled with a few of his Bunsen burners and test tubes before sighing and facing me. "Son I understand you do not wish to leave-" he began but stopped when he took in my icy glare that I aimed at the tent wall.

"I have had quite enough of your childish behaviour! You are no longer a child Nicholas and it's time you stop acting like one!" He exploded and I was out of my seat and in front of him in a second.

"And I am sick of you pretending you know what's best for this family!" I shouted back, my hands clenching into fists. In the last four months my father had only left this tent to find more specimens for his testing. He took no interest in us unless we were not living up to what he wanted us to be.

"How dare you!" he roared fisting my shirt. "You do not understand what I have sacrificed for all of you!"

"_Nothing_ you have sacrificed _nothing_ Father because for the past nine years you have done nothing but work! I have been more of a father to Angela and Zephyre than you will ever be!"

"I have done everything possible to create a good life for my children and if that means working as hard as I can then I will do it." He snarled as we exchanged glares.

"The only reason you are working is to find a cure to that retched disease that killed my mother and that is only for you, never once have you thought about creating a better life for us." My voice was barely a whisper but deadly and I watched as my father's pupils dilated. He released my shirt and turned his back to me.

"Get out." he ordered and I did so gladly, leaving the tent after swiping my arm across the table holding his experiments. I didn't linger to hear the crash of glass or his angry roars but did what Max always seemed to do whenever things became too much. I ran.

IMPORTANT AN!

**Another short chapter but this is for a reason. I promise I will give you a nice long chappie but only if you tell me which one of the three scenarios you want to happen next IN A REVIEW!**

**they leave for England**

**Dylan and Max kiss and the love triangle worsens**

**Someone dies.**

**Well have fun with that!**


	11. without goodbye

Max's P.O.V.

Fang had just bolted from the tent and straight into the forest. I was confused to say the least, I had heard shouts from the main tent a few minutes before but I expected him to just come out and sit with the rest of us. Angel was on my lap and Dylan beside me, I made to stand up but he gripped my arm. I shot him a glare and he smiled at me.

"They have just had a small tiff, leave him he'll be fine." He brushed it off, releasing my arm and staring at me expectantly waiting for me to sit down. Idiot. I had talked to him once and he thought I would choose him over Fang? I rolled my eyes at him before kissing Angels head and placing her in my spot.

"I will be back." After shooting Dylan another glare I ran after Fang. I had no idea where he would go but I knew for a fact that it would be easy to find him. He had no sense of direction nor did he know anything about this forest.

Sure enough it took me less than five minutes to find him punching a tree quite far from camp. I stayed out of view for a few minutes knowing it wasn't the right time; he needed to get his anger out first. Once his punches slowed I pushed aside the leaves separating myself from his view and stopped a few feet from him.

"Fang?" I whispered reaching a hand out to touch his arm.

His head snapped over to me and he shot me such an icy glair my hand froze in the air.

His eyes reminded me of the first time I had seen him from the tree; filled with pain and hate and sadness. It was something I had hoped to never see again.

When he realised it was me he closed his eyes and turned away shaking his head.

My arm dropped to my side and opted for hugging his side, resting my head on his shoulder. I didn't say anything partly because I didn't know what had happened and also because silence seemed to be better than words.

He chuckled softly slipping an arm around my waist and pulling me close. He hugged me tightly, hiding his face in my neck.

We stayed like that for who knows how long before he leaned back with a hint of a smile on his lips. The sadness still hadn't left his eyes and I couldn't help but feel his pain. "You always know how to make me feel better." He whispered his hands resting on my hips.

I returned the smile before speaking. "What happened?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

He instantly frowned and clenched his jaw. "Father wants us to leave." He stated and my heart skipped a beat. Leave? They couldn't leave! Would they do that? Would they just leave me here? I'm a hypocrite I know but I have spent so many years keeping away from intruders and now that I had finally shown myself they were just going to leave. That was exactly what I had tried to keep from happening. I started to pull away but he held me tightly locking eyes with me. His eyes were pleading begging for me to stay. I couldn't do that, it would hurt too much if I watched them just pack up and leave me alone again.

"Max, come with us. Please, please come with us. I can't leave you here!" he begged and my eyes widened.

Did I hear him right? Did he just ask me to go with them? I opened my mouth but the words wouldn't come out because honestly I was confused as hell. If I left with them now that meant I would never come back, I would never see my home ever again and their lives from what I had seen were totally different. I wouldn't know anything and I didn't know if that would be a good idea. But I couldn't just let them go I had become too attached and I that was something that I should never have let happen.

"I-I can't." I stuttered out finally after who knows how long of mimicking a fish and he nodded stepping away from me. "I'm sorry." I apologised trying to show him that I couldn't do it, not that I didn't want to because I did but as I have proved numerous times before I think with my heart not my head. That wasn't going to happen this time.

His face suddenly went blank and it felt like a slap in the face. He never did that. "I'm sorry." I tried again but got nothing in reply.

Angel's P.O.V.

I had a bad feeling. Max left to find Fang almost an hour ago and they're not back yet. Nudae assured me that it was nothing and that they probably just went to the spring to talk for a while. I didn't believe her. Dylan was being stupid again, he's already packed and so has Lisa. Zephyre really doesn't want to go because he just got here and is trying to comfort me.

"It'll be ok Ange, even if we do go back Max will come with us." He assured giving me a big hug.

"No she won't." I mumbled plopping down on a big rock on the beach.

"Why not?" he asked putting his hands on his hips and pouting. I couldn't help but giggle and he beamed, very pleased that he could make me laugh.

"Missed you Gazzy."

"Missed ya too teddy." He sat beside me picking up a stick and drawing things in the sand. "Why do you think Max won't come with us?" he asked again and turned his blue eyes on me.

"Because this is her home." I shrugged but couldn't help but frown.

"So?" he still didn't get it.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "This is Max's home, she won't come with us because she's scared." I stated.

"Well you won't know if she'll say yes until you ask her." He added before standing and running into the water. I quickly followed him deciding he was right and that I would ask Max later.

We were leaving today. Max hadn't come back. I was worried, where was she? She never stayed away that long, she would always come back and she knew we were leaving so why wasn't she coming back? Fang was extremely distant the last few days, like Layla had died all over again (Will be explained later don't worry, see if you can figure it out though!). he hadn't said a single word to anyone after returning from the forest without Max. Jeffry had asked him what had happened after noticing his empty eyes but he just shoved passed his best friend which might I add, he _never_ did. Zephyre was not pleased at all to find out that we had to leave so soon after he had arrived and opted for pouting on the beach as we watched them take the small boat out to the ship with all our things. Lisa was jumping with excitement grinning widely before wincing from the pain because of her black eye and broken nose. I had been shocked when Max had punched her but she deserved it. She hit Nudae and I hated her so much I wish she would just fall into the water and drown. Dylan was helping with loading the boats and Dad was cataloguing everything as it went into the boat. Every few seconds I glanced back into the forest the panic filling me every second we came closer to leaving. I couldn't go without seeing Max, or even better taking her with. But as the minutes turned to hours my eyes filled with tears as I climbed into the final boat heading for the ship.

"Teddy." Zephyre hugged her tightly as the tears spilled and I sniffed hiding my face in his shirt.

SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! I know it's been long and it isn't beta'd because I wrote it today so feel free to sell my errors on e-bay. Well as usual you are all the best people eva for reviwing so much! God I think I got over 35 reviews! That's how GR8 you are! Please keep it up. I have decided that every few chappies I will do the same and give you a few options I'm happy with so that you can have a say in the running of this story! So obviously the majority voted for returning to England and if you want to find out whther or not Max manages to go with them you will please review!

Thanks

Luvs ya all!

Mwa!

Fangrules


	12. saving a life

Max's P.O.V.

I watched from the beach just out of sight as they climbed onto the last boat and started out towards the ship that was just a blip on the horizon, it had to move out because of low tide. My heart clenched when I took in Fang scanning the beach. He was looking for me. it took everything in me not to just run out and climb onto that boat with them but I restrained myself. They were about a mile out when I noticed Angel curled up on Fang's lap hugging his neck tightly. Was she- no why would she be crying? What set me off was little Zephyre sitting on the other side of Fang looking at where I was standing. my eyes widened slightly, did he know I was there? he lifted his hand and waved at me and I snapped. I had to say goodbye, I had to! I had made Angel cry, I had left Fang empty though I don't know why and… something wasn't right. I could feel it in my gut, twisting my stomach and forcing me through the trees and out into the open. Jeffry noticed me and tried to shout something but I couldn't hear over the waves. And then I knew. The waves. The waves were too big. They never got that big. My eyes grew wide as I took in the large wave coming up behind the small boat.

"No!" I screamed. "Behind you, look behind you!" I didn't know what it was supposed to do but I had to warn them, the reef was just below them and if that boat went down there would be no doubt that someone would get hurt. no one reacted as everyone concentrated on me pointing desperately at them. God why couldn't they just turn around! And by the time Dylan noticed the looming shadow it was too late it crashed down on them with a deafening roar and I waited with baited breath for any sign of their safety. Much to my surprise when the water settled I noticed the boat still there, with everyone clutching tightly to the sides and spluttering out water. everyone except one. Hastily I took in the water, trying hard to find that familiar mop of blond hair. I couldn't let her get hurt, not my Angel but where was she! I spotted her far off to the right, her arms flailing around desperately trying to stay above the water, the waves pushing her further and further into… no… the caves. the caves under the cliffs, sharp rock pointed in every direction, threatening to skewer my poor baby's little body as she was tugged further and further into the depths of the caves. I acted on impulse, running as fast as I could towards the cliffs. I would have to jump, if I could aim it just right and if Angel could avoid the rocks for a few more minutes then maybe i could save her. No, not maybe. I would. I was up the side of the cliff and throwing my body off the edge before the others noticed Angel was gone but when they did Nudae screamed and I heard a deep voice shouting no! but I was under the water desperately trying to steer my way towards the last place I had seen Angel, dodging the jagged rocks as well as I could. I could just make out her little leg through the foamy murky water. I swam desperately ignoring the burning sensation in my chest. I reached out from below Angel and took hold of her ankle, holding on as tight as I could because I knew if I let her go now I wouldn't be able to find her again, we were so close to the opening of the cave that I could hear the loud endless roaring coming from within. My head broke the surface and Angel's terrified eyes found mine.

"Ma-" she couldn't finish because she was suddenly drawn under the water and I sucked in a quick lungful of air before diving below, my hold on her ankle slipping more every second. I managed to haul her up to the surface and lock her arm around my neck.

"Don't let go!" I ordered loudly hoping she could hear me. she held on tight almost choking me but I didn't complain instead swimming as hard as I could against the current sucking us into the cave and somehow got hold of on of the roots cascading down the side of the cliff from the massive trees above. I clutched it tightly as another wave crashed over us.

Fang's P.O.V.

I couldn't react, I just sat there still holding onto the edge of the boat so tightly it became painful. I watched as Max tried pitifully to pull herself and my sister up and out of the water to safety but the likelihood of them making it out alive were slim. Nudae couldn't watch and hid her face in Jeffry's chest, hugging him tightly in her fear. Zephyre was being held back by Dylan because he had tried to jump over twice already and father was chalk white most likely exactly how I looked. But I watched in surprise and relief as slowly inch by in Max tugged herself up and up until she reached a thin ledge, collapsing on it and pulling Angel into her arms.

Max's P.O.V.

I cried. I balled my eyes out squeezing Angel's tiny shivering body to me, rocking from side to side and blubbering who knows what. She was ok, she was drenched and shaking like hell and no doubt just about ready to have a heart attack but she was alive. When my tears ran out I released my grip on her and pulled her back, smiling at her as I took in her damp curls and bloodshot eyes.

"Oh baby you're ok." I breathed giving her a relieved smile.

"Max." Was all she said her eyes swimming with fear and adoration before her bottom lip trembled and the tears fell. I hugged her again, reassuring her as I waited for her to calm down. I rubbed her arms up and down trying to warm her up but it was pointless because I was just as cold and wet as she was.

"Max!" I heard a loud yell from above and looked up in surprise to find Fang leaning over the edge of the cliff with their father, Nudae, Jeffry, Dylan and Zephyre behind him.

"We're going to lift you up!" he called. "Tie the vines round your waist." He instructed and I nodded slowly. I did as I was told, tying two strong vines around my waist and Angel's. once i was done I felt a small tug and held the vines, Angel's arms hugging he around the waist as we were lifted up slowly. As we came up over the edge Angel was whipped out mf my arms, the vines untied and hugged hard by Nudae and Zephyre.

I smiled as Jeffry joined in the hug and felt a small tug as my waist. I looked around to find Fang cutting the vines still around my waist. I quite honestly didn't know what to do or say, it was a very awkward situation but when he looked up and locked eyes with me I had to hold in a sigh. He gave me a small smile before taking my hand, thanking me with his eyes. I just nodded avoiding his intense gaze, brushing it off unable to stop the blush from creeping up on me.

He took my chin between his fingers and brought my face up. "Thank you Max." he murmured his eyes soft. He wasn't thanking me for saving Angel's life, I had a feeling he was thanking me for something else, something much more personal that I didn't/couldn't understand.

**Well there you go, it's short I know but I'm off for the weekend and to put it lightly I have had a crap day. Please review! They really make me feel better when my day is bad, I won't be able to update until Sunday. once again this is unbeta'd but since i'm going away i thought i'd update. soz rachel!**

**Bye**

**Fangrules**


	13. fear

I don't know how long we stood there, eyes locked, but it suddenly ended when Dylan coughed loudly right beside me. Anger and irritation flashed in Fang's eyes before I turned to Dylan.  
"Yes?" I raised an eyebrow at him wanting to know what the hell he had interrupted us for. And then I realised how close I had gotten to Fang, mere centimetres away from his face. I instantly leaned away blushing furiously.

"Thank you for helping Angela, she would have died if you hadn't stepped in- again." He gave me a warm smile and I bit my lip sensing Fang's deathly glare aimed at Dylan. "Father has said we will be leaving in a few minutes after he has checked over Angela." He spoke to Fang but didn't take his eyes off me making me extremely uncomfortable. Then he gave me a curt nod before turning and leaving.

When I faced Fang again he was fuming.

"Fang?" I whispered placing a hand on his shoulder. I didn't notice I was still shivering but Fang seemed to right then.

His eyes widened for a second before he shrugged off his dry jacket and draped it over my shoulders. I thanked him with my eyes just before Angel, now semi dry, bounded into my legs almost knocking me over.

"Max!" She gasped and I managed to pry her from my legs, placing her on my hip and giving her a small smile. "You saved me!" She giggled. "Again." She placed a sticky kiss on my check before snuggling up to me.

Oh how wonderful it must have been to be young. Without even realising it I began rocking her to sleep gently, just shifting my weight from foot to foot.

"You are brilliant with her." Fang murmured almost in surprise.

I gave him a questioning look and he lifted a hand to stroke her drying curls.

"She has not been this close to anyone in a long time." he explained but I caught the pain that flashed in his eyes.

"Please don't stay." I heard Angel sigh and I looked down to find her barely awake.

"Will you reconsider?" Fang's voice was barely audible.

"I cannot just leave my home." I murmured trying to get him to understand why I had declined so rudely the first time. I took in Angel, now passed out with her head on my shoulder. Her mouth hung open and her cheeks were flushed with a few curls in her face. I brushed them away before continuing. I couldn't believe I was about to this. "But some things are more important than my home." I stated staring into his dark obsidian eyes. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his for just a second before turning and walking towards Nudae who was still wringing out her green floor length dress.

"Ruined, completely ruined." She whined as Jeffry helped her wind the water out.

"You are beginning to sound like Lisa." I chuckled to which she glared at me playfully.

"Didn't think we'd ever see you again Max." Jeffry stood from his spot on the floor where he had taken hold of the bottom of the dress to take out the water and pulled me into a hug. "You are a real show-off you know that?"

"And how is that?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him but unable to stop the smile from spreading across my face.

"Well every time you disappear you always seem to come back with a bang, usually saving Angel's life." He chuckled and I shook my head.

"Will you be joining us this time?" Nudae asked softly, cocking her head to the side.

_Some things are more important. _My mind reminded and I smiled warmly at Nudae. She gaped at me for a second before tackling me hugging me so tight I'm surprised she didn't kill Angel who was wedged between us.

We were leaving now, Angel sat on my lap with Zephyre to my right and Fang on my left. He held my hand tightly obviously noting how uneasy I was. I was clutching Angel tightly to me, I didn't want her to fall in again but that was only part of the reason why I was so panicked about being in the small boat.

"Max, what's wrong?" Angel asked setting her curious blue eyes on me.

"Nothing sweetie." I assured giving her a small smile.

"You're a bad liar." She stated and I sighed.

"Angel honey, leave Max alone." Fang reprimanded and after pouting at him Angel snuggled back up to me.

"Thank you." I whispered and he squeezed my hand in reply. It took us less than ten minutes to reach the ship and by that point my heart was thumping in my chest, so loud I couldn't hear anything besides it. Everyone climbed up the ladder and up on to the deck until only Fang and I were the only one's left.

Fang's P.O.V.

Max was having a serious panic attack, she was shaking and breathing in lung-full's of air trying to calm down.

"Max, are you ok?" I asked concerned when she glanced up at the ship and back at me. Then I realised for the first time something I never thought I would.

Max was petrified.

"Hey it's ok." I whispered gathering her in my arms and hugging her tightly. "It's ok." I assured stroking her hair.

I struggled to figure out what exactly Max was afraid of and finally settled on the ship. _Maybe it's something to do with how she got here in the first place_. I thought and pulled Max away so I could look at her better.

"We have to go up ok?" I laced my fingers through her and she shakily nodded.

"I'll be right behind you don't worry." I promised giving he hand one last squeeze before letting it go. She nodded slowly glancing up at the ship once more before she turned and climbing up. She seemed to calm slightly when we were on board but not much, she opted for picking Angel up and hugging her tightly. Angel didn't mind in the least and noticing her unease tried to distract her by making her laugh.

As the hours dragged by Max calmed down more and more until finally she seemed to be almost at home though she still kept Angel close to her. (Does anyone know why she's doing that to Angel? I'll give the first three people a piece of the next chappie who guess it right!)

Max's P.O.V.

Angel tugged my hand as she skipped down a narrow corridor towards the room I had been told I would share with her. I doubted I would get any sleep that night but didn't say anything against it. Fang had been kept busy most of the day much to my disappointment and so I had stuck with Angel, feeling extremely protective over the little girl. She stopped in front of a door and opened it to reveal a very simple room with two beds and a small table with a lamp on it. She lit it and plopped down on her bed grinning up at me.  
"Can you tuck me in?" She asked with big blue eyes which I just couldn't say no to.

I smiled and nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed as she lay down. I pulled the thick blanket up over her and tucked her in, making sure she was snuggled up and warm before kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight Angel." I whispered giving her a small smile.

"Max?" She mumbled after yawning.

"Yes?" I stroked her curls, taking a few out of her face.

"Tell me a story?" She asked.

"Alright." I climbed in beside her and she cuddled up to me.

Ten minutes later she was fully under and I lingered beside her, stroking her rosy cheeks. As I stood, carefully manoeuvring out of her grip I was almost knocked down, hitting my elbow on the table and whacking my head against the wall. I swore under my breath and looked at Angel to find her still asleep. I managed to stand up again only to be almost knocked over again. _What's going on_? I asked myself making my way out of the room and back up the way we came. I opened the last door leading out to the deck and was thrown forward, landing in the centre of the deck.

Fang's P.O.V.

Have you ever had that feeling? You know the one that tells you something is wrong? The one that gnaws at you until you finally lose patience and get up to find out what is making you feel so uneasy? Well that's the one that had decided to make itself know for the last twenty minutes. I was in my room, reading one of my books when that feeling started in my stomach. To accompany that feeling I could feel the rough waves knocking the ship from side to side as the storm grew worse outside. I had read the same page over and over again so many times I could recite it in my head and that's when I gave in and threw it onto the table exiting my room. I decided to check in on Nudae and Lisa but found both girls fast asleep, the same with Dylan and Jeffry but when I cracked open the door to Angel and Max's room I began to panic. Max wasn't there. Where would she go though? She didn't know her way around the ship which meant I had a lot of searching to do. I hurriedly checked the lower levels of the ship but came up empty which caused me to worry even more for a reason I didn't understand. The main deck. She must be there, but the storm! My heart picking up speed I bolted for the door leading up and ran out onto the deck, being pelted instantly by the sharp drops of rain that seemed to act as tiny needles piercing my skin. I was drenched in seconds and had to shield my eyes from the rain in order to see. Over the roaring of the waves and thunder it was hard to even hear myself think let alone call out for Max. But I caught sight of something in the corner of my eye and spun round to face it. There she was curled up into a ball, her hands gripping her head tightly pushed up against the wall surrounded by crates. I dropped to my knees beside her, forgetting about the rain and touched her shoulder. Her head snapped up and I took in her blood red eyes and blue lips. How long had she been out here! My eyes widened and without a second thought I scooped her up and walked towards the door but I crashed against the wall when another wave hit taking over half the deck. I heard Max whimper in my ear and her arms wound around my neck holding on tight. Steadying myself I managed to open the door and slip into the warm hall. Away from the noise and rain outside it took me a matter of seconds to realise that Max was _crying._

"Ssh, it's alright Max." I hushed walking through the corridor back towards the room she shared with Angel but as I came up to it I surprised myself by walking straight past and into mine. I placed her gently in the centre of the double bed and pried her arms from around my neck. I pulled off my soaked shirt and dried myself quickly with a towel in one of the drawers before emptying them of the rest and carrying the pile of fluffy white towels over to Max who had brought her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on top, still shivering violently. I knelt in front of her and swallowed hard. I knew she needed to get that gown off so that she could warm up and after taking a deep breath and concentrating on her face I managed to take it off with difficulty, the soaked material sticking to her body. Once it was off I picked up one of the towels and covered her in it, my eyes never leaving her face. When she was fully covered I stood and searched through the drawers for the biggest shirt I owned and put it on the bed where I could reach it before drying Max off as best I could. Locking eyes with her I threw the wet towels into the corner of the room and slid the shirt over her head. She brought her arms around herself clutching the too big sleeves of the shirt and closed her eyes. Her lips were still blue and she was still shivering. She needed to get warmed up so I opened my bed and slid her beneath the blankets before covering her and adding any other blankets I could find. Once I was satisfied that I had used everything available to keep her warm I lay down beside her above the blankets. Instantly she moved over to me, hiding her cold face in my chest. She still felt like a block of ice! I didn't know what else I could do, her lips hadn't even lightened a shade and her shivering had if it was possible worsened. So I went against everything and climbed under the blankets with her, bringing her to me and rubbing her arms trying to warm her up. She warmed up within minutes and feel asleep shortly after, fisting my shirt and lying her head on my chest. I knew I should get out of the bed and go sleep in hers in Angel's room but I was too tired so instead I brought the blankets up and hugged her to me, relishing the closeness.

**Wow four pages, I'm proud of myself! Haha. and just so you know this is the 1800's which means it was seriously frowned upon to even be in the same vicinity of a woman in a bed never mind in it with her unless you were married and even then you didn't exactly spend all your time there. so yeah bet you know what troubles gonna come now don't ya?**

**Can anyone guess why Max reacted so badly to the ship? **

**Review please!**

**Fangrules**


	14. embarrassment

Angel's P.O.V.

Max wasn't in her bed when I woke up. I wasn't too sure if that was good or bad but I didn't think anything would happen to _Max_, she was indestructible. I climbed out of my bed, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes as I made my way to Fang's room. He usually made me hot chocolate in the morning. I stumbled down the corridor to the last room and opened Fang's door quietly. I peeked in and my eyes grew wide. No way! I restrained the giggle I wanted to release when I noticed Max in Fang's bed both of them hugging each other tight. Aaaw. Deciding against waking them up, I clicked the door shut and giggled as I skipped down the corridor.

Max's P.O.V.

Something warm was tickling my neck. It wasn't exactly comfortable so I moved slightly. Didn't help. I seriously didn't want to wake up right then since I was in a really good dream but after a further ten minutes I cracked open an eye and the first thing I saw was a sea of black. Oookaaay. Pulling back slightly said sea of black could be identified as hair and I sucked in a breath remembering the night before. Fang. He had changed me. Oh god how embarrassing! I could feel my cheeks burning when I realised another thing. Fang's lips were pressed against my neck, exactly where that warmth had been coming from. Cue heart attack. I tried to manoeuvre out of his grip but failed miserably, much to my relief Fang chose then to move in his sleep effectively releasing me and allowing me to climb off the bed. I hugged myself trying to keep the warmth from the bed in me as I looked around. A pile of towels in the corner and… the night gown Nudae had leant me still half wet not far from the pile of towels. My eyes widened and I glanced down at what I was wearing, forgetting momentarily that Fang had changed me the night before. Fang's shirt. It ended just above my knees and the sleeves were way too long. I looked over at Fang and realised he was still fast asleep. Smiling at him as I brought the collar up to my nose and breathed it in. mmm, he smelled really good. My stomach then decided to voice its complaints about the lack of food right then and with a soft groan I cracked open the door and peeked out into the corridor. Empty. Good. I had a feeling it would be a bad idea for anyone to see me in Fang's shirt, coming out of his room. I stealthily made my way down the hall and slipped into Nudae's room happy to find her sitting at a small dresser, brushing her hair. She spotted me in the mirror and spun around, eyes wide when she took in my attire.

"Why are you wearing Fang's shirt?" She asked cautiously raising an eyebrow at me.

I shook my head at her, ignoring the question and opened the chest of drawers, pulling out a simple black dress and wrinkling my nose at it. I still couldn't understand why women had to wear the stupid things. According to just about everyone on this damn ship a lady was never permitted to wear trousers which might I add looked so much more comfortable than these frilly contraptions designed to make a woman's life hell. I unbuttoned Fang's shirt, breathing it in one last time in such a way that Nudae would never see before taking it off and replacing it with the cursed dress.

"You're hair is a mess!" She gasped tugging me down onto the chair and instantly combing out the gnarls that had gathered during the night and out in the rain.

Fang's P.O.V.

I was out on the main deck, circling Dylan with my sword out stretched, one arm behind my back and the devils spawn glaring at me menacingly.

"So brother dear, I have reason to believe a certain young lady shared your bed last night." He growled in a whisper as he lunged for me, missing me totally but giving me the upper hand. Deflecting his sword I only smirked in response. No harm in having a little fun was there? Dylan didn't have to know that what had happened between Max and I last night was little more than hugging her while she slept.

"Maybe she did, what are you going to do about it?" I asked smugly. He noticed and reacted by diving at me, forgetting the most important rule. Never lose concentration. I had him on his back with the glinting sliver sword at his throat in a matter of seconds.

_Clap. Clap. Clap_. I had completely forgotten Ramon standing a few feet from us, instructing us through our daily lesson. As per fathers request, all of us would pick up our studies again, including Max who I quite honestly could not see making it through the first day.

"Very nice boys. One would never think you had been gone for almost half a year. Have you practiced?" he enquired circling each of us, to examine our stances.

On impulse both Dylan and I nodded though neither of us had picked up a sword since we left.

"Good. I have only one problem." Ramon stated and I internally groaned. "I noticed the laps of attention just before our brother disarmed you. do not let it happen again Dylan. There is only one thing that I have tried to drill into your heads.

"Never loose concentration." Both Dylan and I said in a bored tone.

"Enforce it next time please." He said sternly and then my angel of a sister came bounding up onto the deck, releasing giggles as she went. Without a second thought I scooped her up from behind causing her to squeal and struggle in my grip.

"Fang!" She laughed realising it was me and throwing her arms around my neck.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked chuckling at her excitement.

"Nudae got hold of Max!" She laughed loudly and my eyes widened.

Right on cue before I could question Angel in more detail the door behind us burst open and Nudae skipped out, a triumphant smile in place.

"What have you done?" I groaned, not looking forward to Max throwing fit over wearing a dress. Again.

"Actually she agreed to do it this time." She stated smugly and I stared her down. "Alright." She mumbled. "So I didn't get her permission, big whoop. She still looks fantastic! But I swear Fang if you laugh at her I will cut you up into little pieces and feed you to the sharks.

"Nudae!" A voice yelled from behind the door and she pushed passed Angel and I, closing the door behind her.

You could hear muffled shouting and a stomping foot and a few whines before the door opened slowly this time and Nudae came out.

She held open the door dramatically. "Lady and gentlemen!" She said loudly causing just about everyone on the ship to turn their attention to what she was doing. "May I present." Not going to end well. "Miss Maximum Ride." As she said this a figure was visible in the doorway and my eyes practically bugged out of my head. Oh my god.

**Yes it's short I know! But I'm too laZ to write right now and I know it's been a while but that is souly my beta's fault (Soz Rachel!) so you can sell my errors on e-bay and get rich because this is another unbeta'd chappie which was totally not my gault, beta took too long and I get impatient! Lol. To those that got my q's right well done, to those who didn't you suck, it was in the freaking summary!**

**Max reacted badly because she was SHIPWRECKED people come on! **

**She was all protective over Angel because she didn't want what happened to her to happen to Angel too (Ship sinking, being left alone etc.) **

**So yeah. Ur reviews are so awesome that's I'm not going to set a limit.  
THAT DOES NOT MEAN YOU MUSTN'T REVIEW! So keep up the good work!**

**Fangrules**


	15. challenge

Max's P.O.V.

I swear my cheeks were roasting themselves by now with the heat. I couldn't believe I had let Nudae do this to me! I stood there right outside the door trying to shrink into myself like it would help. I felt ten pairs of eyes drilling holes into me and I was too chicken to look up and see if they were good or bad. After ten more minutes I finally got sick of it and glanced up at Fang. I bit my lip when I noticed how big his eyes were and only realised he was holding Angel when she let loose a high pitched squeal.

"Max! You're so pretty!" She laughed, forcing her little body out of Fangs grip and running at me.

I didn't answer but managed to get my arms out before she flew into me. She hit me with such force I had to take a few steps back before I fell down.

"What do you think!" Nudae squealed happily, clapping and grinning widely at everyone.

"She looks like death." Sneered a voice and I turned my head to the left to find Lisa sitting on a crate, her jealous glare making me smile at her.

"It was the only dress she would wear." Mumbled Nudae in a snappy tone pouting up at Jeffry who stood above me on the higher deck.

"She looks amazing." Another voice came and I expected it to be Fang so guess my surprise when Dylan came into view, with an unhappy look on his face. He walked straight over to me and gave me a warm smile. And then he took the hand that wasn't holding Angel and kissed it not taking his eyes off mine. Queue the blush. God what is wrong with me! I don't think I've ever blushed so much and because of Dylan! I think I might be coming down with something.

"Ever heard of personal space Dylan?" Nudae was suddenly beside me, pushing her brother back and putting her hands on her hips.

Dylan opened his mouth to reply but instead I grabbed hold of Nudae's hand and yanked her up to where Jeffry was grinning like there was no tomorrow.

"You clean up nice Maxie." He chuckled, taking me in from my black boot clad feet, the long black puffy dress Nudae has forced me in to, the long black lace gloves and the black feathered hat she had managed to almost drill onto my head with damn pins.

I simply glared at him and smacked him upside the head, ignoring the wide eyed stares coming from the rest of the crew.

"You might need a body guard if you're gonna walk around in that." Jeffry grinned cheekily and Nudae, Angel and I rolled our eyes. "Fang might be up to the job." He stated and something twinkled in his eyes. What's he up to? I wondered.

"Up to what job?" Fang then decided to join us, a silver sword catching the light. I didn't want to know why he had that.

Angel patted my arm. "Max, I want to show you something." Angel talk for: I want to show you something and you will come whether you like it or not.

"Alright sweetie." I agreed. Giving Fang one last glance before shaking my head I walked down the stairs with Angel.

Fang's P.O.V.

She looked amazing, though as I had opened my mouth to say exactly that Dylan decided to interrupt. God, I wish I had taken that hit in practice. I thought glaring at him as he bent down to kiss Max's hand and to make matters worse she blushed! Blushed! I was about ready to blow my top when Angel told Max she wanted to show her something. I had a feeling it was the dolphins she had spotted a few hours ago but you never know with Angel. I stood in the higher deck, shaking my head as I watched my best friend chat up my little sister. What was the world coming to?

"She is a rare beauty." Someone whispered from behind me as I watched Max laughing as Angel enthusiastically pointed out the dolphins swimming along side the ship. My head snapped over to land on Ramon who had a small smile on his face as he too watched Max.

"She is." I agreed nodding, smiling to myself as I watched the two girls.

"Max I ask Nicholas where exactly she came from? As far as I am aware only your family and Jeffry accompanied you on this expedition. How is it that we return with an extra person?" Ramon raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged.

"She is a mystery." Was my answer before I quickly excused myself. I had been so stupid! Of coarse people would notice if we appeared with another person added to our small team. Max needed a life story she needed a real name and a reason for suddenly showing up. This wasn't going to be easy.

Third person (Ok I need help, I have to write this essay, so comparing this part to what I usually write choose, this or my usual)

Max's eyes shone with happiness as she took in the small girl at her side eagerly pointing out the dolphins and letting loose a chiming laugh. She couldn't completely understand why she loved Angel so much, just that she did. She felt the need to protect her as she had shown on many occasions, to make sure she grew up happy and healthy and had a good life. That was why she had agreed to come. Something shining in the corner of her eye caught her attention and she turned her head to take in Fang his eyes shimmering in silent laughter as he dodged an attempted stab made by Jeffry. She watched in fascination as he effortlessly kept well out of the blades way, seeming to predict the moves before they happened. Unfortunately for Jeffry this resulted in their session being cut short as Fang easily disarmed his friend setting the silver blade to Jeffry's throat.

"Max?" A tugging on her arm caused her to snap out of her trance-like state and glance down at Angel who had now furrowed her brows, following her line of vision before she had interrupted. When the little girl took in her brother and his friend she giggled before taking Max's hand and skipping towards them.

(haha random yeah but there you go)

Max's P.O.V.

Angel insistently pulled me over to Fang and Jeffry, who were now playfully mocking each others skills with a sword.

"I think you've started to lose your touch Fangy." Jeffry elbowed him in the side and Fang stared at him in disbelief.

"Yes, I have definitely lost my touch. It's not like I had you disarmed and dead within two minutes." He replied shaking his head before noticing me. He instantly halted cleaning his sword without even noticing. Jeffry was now shaking his head at Fang and mumbling things to himself as he continued to clean his sword.

"You're good." I aimed my comment at Fang but before he could reply Jeffry chipped in.  
"Finally! Someone who realises my talent! I knew you were a keeper Maxie!" He boomed, throwing an arm around my shoulder and grinning triumphantly.

"You're an idiot you know that?" I laughed shrugging off his arm and watching as he almost fell over from lack of balance.

"Aw Maxie, that hurt." he pouted at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Be nice you two." Nudae stepped in, putting her hands on Jeffry's chest and to my surprise his arms came round to circle her waist and pull her to him. Ooooh I see what's going on. I gave Nudae a pointed look and she voiced her answer.  
"What?"

"Later." I mouthed and she shrugged.

Ten minutes later and I was sitting beside Fang, neither of us talking but sitting in a comfortable silence. I still didn't understand why Fang was still cleaning his sword, any cleaner and there would be nothing left! And I also noted some emotion playing in his eyes that I couldn't figure out but something on the hilt of the sword made me frown. I didn't ask Fang for some reason what it was, I just had a feeling he wouldn't tell me. I would ask Nudae later when we were alone. Instead I tried for a happier topic.

"Can I try?" I blurted out and Fang raised an eyebrow at me, obviously confused. I looked at his sword and he seemed taken aback. "What?" I asked, my turn to be confused.

"You want to try?" he asked for confirmation and I nodded. it couldn't be that hard.

He thought this over for a few minutes before he stood and nodded. "Ok, who do you want to try with?" he enquired.

"You." I followed his lead by standing.

"No." he stated firmly which only made me put my hands on my hips and glare at him.

"Why not?" I demanded.

"You'll get hurt, I get carried away Max." he sighed like he was talking to a two year old which set me of. I shot him a death glare before storming off, grabbing hold of Nudae's arm, not caring that she was mid-conversation with Jeffry and pulled her towards the door to the lower deck.  
"Max what the-?" she started but I didn't reply slamming the door behind me as I made my way down the corridor. He was going to regret saying that.

***Pout* what happened to my reviews? I got so little *Pout again* **

**Please review guys, I'm havin a tough time at school lately and you all really make my day. So please, it only takes a minute to write something. Here's the chappie anyway because I'm gone till Monday. Soz.**

**Fangrules**


	16. naps

Fang's P.O.V.

Ok? That made no sense. Jeffry was still standing open mouthed where he had been when Max hauled Nudae away. He frowned before turning to me.

"What was that about?" he asked and I just shook my head sliding my sword into its sheath.

"Doesn't matter." I shrugged as he sat beside me. "What's going with you and my sister?" it was quite obvious that there was something between them, I just had to talk to Jeffry to find out exactly what that something was. When he stayed silent I raised an eyebrow at him and noticed he was scratching the back of his head nervously, the tips of his ears red. I shook my head and stood. "Don't hurt her Jeff. You know what I'll do if you do." I stated and he nodded giving me a small smile.

"You don't have to worry." He assured.

Max's P.O.V.

An hour later Nudae stepped away from me and shook her head.

"Tell me again why you are doing this?" She grumbled as I stood and fiddled with the fitted pants.

I just smiled deviously in reply and she started mumbling things as she left the room. I laughed as I followed her, touching the very tight bun Nudae had put my hair in to. It pulled at the roots and hurt like heck but I would live. Fang needed to be taught a lesson. You _never_ told me what to do. Of coarse I couldn't very well go up and demand he fight with me so I had aimed low since I had never touched a sword in my life. Jeffry would be a very good unsuspecting victim. This would be fun.

Jeffry was on the higher deck much to my pleasure. I didn't want Fang to know, he would get what was coming to him. Nudae walked a few paces ahead of me, still mumbling about how stupid this was and how I was going to get hurt. I scoffed at that. I wrestle panthers and she's still worried.

We found Jeffry standing with a few members of the crew, talking about who-knows-what when we approached them.

"Jeffry, can I talk to you quickly?" Nudae grumbled and Jeffry raised an eyebrow at her unhappy tone.

"Ok." He instantly left the small group of crew members, still not noticing me. once we were far enough away as Jeffry opened his mouth to ask Nudae what was wrong I stepped in front of her.  
"Teach me how to use a sword." I commanded and his eyes widened.  
"Max!" disbelief filled his voice as he took in the clothes I had stolen from Fang's room.  
I rolled my eyes and repeated the question.

"Teach me."

"Why would you want to use a sword?" he asked suspiciously.

"She's trying to 'teach Fang a lesson' as she puts it." Nudae butted in, using air quotes and I shot her a glare before facing Jeffry who now wore a massive grin before he burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Nudae and I asked at the same time.

Jeff managed to compose himself enough to wipe away the tears in his eyes but not getting rid of that grin. "Right, teach him a lesson. Ok. You do understand he can kill you right?"

"Not if I know what to do." I defended and he sighed.

"Oh Maxie, Maxie, Maxie you really don't want to challenge Fang."

"Oh you have no idea how much I do." I assured and he gave in.

"Fine, but I would like it noted that I'm not the best at this sort of stuff." He warned but I shrugged.

Three hours, four cut downs on my part and one on Jeff's I decided I could face Fang. Turns out I'm a natural at this stuff, Jeff managed to nick me on the cheek on my first go but that was it my partner was not so well off. He had a scrape on his neck where I'd cut it a bit too close, a scratch on his arm and a long gash running down his left palm where he grabbed my sword thinking I was really going to kill him. idiot. Nudae was wide eyed by the time we finished and instantly rushed to Jeff's side, taking his hand and gasping.  
"Max!" She glared at me before pulling him down the stairs so that she could treat his cuts and bruises. I shook my head and wiped my forehead. It was really getting hot, I decided to have a quick nap, I had a while before I had to confront Fang and I was going to use it building up my strength. I trudged down the stairs, smiling when I spotted Angel running around the ship with Zephyr right on her tale.

"Max help me!" She laughed jumping into my arms.

"Unfair!" Zephyre complained, crossing his arms and pouting up at me and Angel.

Angel grinned at me and stuck her tongue out at her brother before hugging me tightly.

I glanced from Angel to Zephyr and back until I came to a decision. "You look tired, let's go have a nap." I took Zephyr's hand and he didn't complain as I led to two sleepy kids towards Fang's room.

"Max, why are we going to Fang's room?" Asked Zephyr looking up at me in confusion.

"Bigger bed." I stated, opening the door and Zephyre laughed, throwing himself onto the comfortable bed. He passed out almost instantly. Laying Angel down carefully beside her brother I smiled at the two of them before lying down too. I was out within minutes.

When I woke up again Angel and Zephyre were still fast asleep so instead of bothering them I carefully wormed my way out of Angel's grip. She had latched onto the shirt I was wearing and cuddled up to me like I was a life saver. Sneaking out of the room, I clicked the door shut and made my way up to the main deck. To my surprise when I opened the door I was greeted with darkness. Crap! Had I been asleep that long! I just had to pray that for some reason Fang hadn't gone to bed yet or I would have to delay this until tomorrow and let's face it, I will never be able to wait that long. I scanned the deck quickly and crossed my arms over my chest when I couldn't make out any distinguishable figure. The one time I want him to be up late and he decides to go to bed. Stupid boy.

"What are you doing up here?" Someone whispered in my ear and I spun round to find none other than…

**OOOOOO who's it gonna be? Lol anyway sorry if it sucks. I've lost my voice, I'm sick as a dog, I have a test on Wednesday and an essay to write so I have just a few things on my mind. Please review. I was like extremely upset when I got so little reviews for chappie 14… I think it is? IDK. It was two chapters ago. There. haha. anyway. I HAD THE BEST NIGHT OF MY LIFE ON FRIDAY! I went to my first concert and had an absolute blast. Anyone here heard of LOCNVILLE? Brian and Andrew Chaplin? Ring any bells? If so I WENT TO SEE THEM! Wow, they're hot… especially Andrew… and man their voices! Don't even get me started! It was an awesome concert and I think I took at least fifty pics and vids so I have the pleasure of listening to them sing all their songs live over and over and over… oh and I hold them responsible for my loss of vocal ability! I screamed so loud I couldn't talk afterwards. No joke! If you happen to be bored any time go on to youtube and type in Locnville kay? You'll be doing yourself a favour. OH! And you have to listen to them sing acapella! They rule seriously I could sit here and write about their concert for the next ten days but since this is already longer than normal I will cut it short.**

**Anything interesting happening with you guys? **

**Please review, like seriously they make me life worth living. School is crap.**

**Fangrules**


	17. natural and first steps

…Dylan.

"Where's Fang?" I asked and his shining eyes dulled.

"Ah. Of coarse, my brother." He shook his head before gesturing towards the top-most deck. I made to pass him but he grabbed my arm and halted me. "I'm warning you Max, it would not be a good idea for you to get involved with my brother." His voice was deadly serious and in reply I glared at him.

"I will do as I wish Dylan." I snarled, my voice as cold as ice.

He sighed as if he was sorry for me. "It's your decision." He then turned around and disappeared through the door to the lower levels.

I shook my head at that boy's weird behaviour. He was so up and down it was really confusing me. I darted up to the top deck to find Fang and sure enough he lay in the centre with his hands behind his back staring up at the stars. I never pictured Fang as a star gazer. I made my way over to him and dropped down beside him, putting my hands behind my head.

"Decided my bed wasn't comfy enough then?" he didn't take his eyes from the sky but the corners of his lips turned up in a smile.

I chuckled. "Angel and Zephyr were tired." I stated simply and he turned to face me.

"That explains everything." He murmured and I shook my head looking back up at the stars.

We lay in silence for a few minutes before I broached the subject. I stood and put my hands on my hips waiting until he looked up at me in question.

"Up." I commanded, walking over to the bench where his sword sat. I picked up the one Jeffry had leant me and chucked Fang's at him as he made his way over to me. obviously not expecting it he almost missed it but managed to grab hold of it before it hit the deck.

"What's this for?" he eyed me sceptically before frowning when he took in my pants and the sword I now held at my side. "I said no Max." he growled turning to walk down the stairs.

I let him get to the bottom before jumping over the side and landing easily beside him. I whipped the sword out in front of him and he froze. "When has 'no' ever stopped me?" I asked him my voice shining in challenge.

"You'll get hurt." he murmured.

"I'll live." I shrugged. I was sure I had had worse than a few nicks and scrapes.

"You don't know what to do."

Oh dear boy that is where you are very wrong. I grinned at him. "Humour me."

After a moment of thought he pulled his sword from its sheath.

"I'm going to have to show you aren't I?" he spoke more to himself than to me and it began.

I had him pinned within two minutes and he stared up at me in confusion. I knew for a fact he could do better, he was being easy on me hoping he could scare me off. Not happening.

He didn't say a word but stood once again.

I don't know how long we went at it but as he grew more frustrated unable to cut me down I couldn't help but dissolve into a fit of laughter, allowing him to get me down for the first time since we began. His breathing was slightly irregular and his skin was flushed but besides that there was no other indication that he had moved a muscle. He offered me his hand and I took it, managing to get myself under control. I still released the occasional giggle as we stood there in the middle of the main deck, Fang's hand still wrapped around mine.

"You're brilliant." Fang murmured and I grinned at him. "I should tell you no more often." He smiled at me and I laughed, releasing the sword I was holding and hugging him loosely. He stiffened for a moment before relaxing and wrapping his arms around me and laying his cheek on my head.

A comfortable silence covered us, you know the one that you wish would never end, that you could just freeze time and stay like that forever. We didn't stay like that for forever but it seemed like it. It was long enough for our breathing to even out and for my eyes to begin to droop. I hadn't even realised we were swaying gently from side to side, like he was trying to rock me to sleep. It was nice. Being held by Fang was nice. I gave his waist a squeeze burying my face in his chest and breathing in his Fangish smell.

He stroked my hair softly and I was falling asleep. I know I know but I was just really tired for some reason. Maybe it was because we had been at it a while, or maybe because I slept half the day away. I felt my feet lose contact with the floor and would have done something about it if I hadn't been so sleepy. My arms moved up to Fang's neck and I let him carry me inside, noticing the change of temperature as we made our way through the corridor. I didn't know where he was taking me. Maybe back to his room where Angel and Zephyre were still asleep. I heard a door creak open and the next thing I knew I was in a bed with blankets being pulled over me. I managed to get myself to crack open my eyes enough to make out Fang's figure sitting on the edge of the bed, his hand rubbing my arm trying to warm me up. I lazily caught his hand as it made its way up my arm again and laced my fingers through his.

"Sleep, Max, you're tired." He whispered but his voice wasn't commanding, it held something else but I was too tired to figure out what it was.

"Kay." I sighed. "Fang?" It was getting harder and harder to keep my eyes open so I had to do this quick.

"Yes?"

I tugged on his hand softly and I think he got the drift because he leaned forward, close enough that his breath washed over my face. I turned my head slightly and leaned in to close the last three centimetres separating us. Our lips barely touched, so different to the last time but I still felt that tingle run through me before I finally fell asleep. (Aaaw cute Faxiness! Soz I thought it was sweet)

The next time I woke up it was to giggles and whispers. I so badly wanted them to shut up so I could sleep but apparently sad giggles decided I wasn't allowed to sleep any longer.  
"Max, get up. you're so lazy!" someone poked me and my eyes flashed open and I shot up in my bed.

"What do you want!" I yelled at them without meaning to. Angel and Nudae had cross the room and stared at me with wide eyes. After a second Nudae laughed.

"Good morning sleepy." She chuckled grinning at me.

I grunted in reply and collapsed back onto the bed.

"Seriously Max you need to get up! We're here!" Nudae whined and my eyes grew big. We were there? I sat up once again.

"Please tell me that does not mean-" I groaned and they answered before I could ask.

"Yes!" Both girls giggled. Come _on_! I had just gone through this!

Fang's P.O.V.

I hadn't stopped thinking about last night since I woke up, it wasn't something I could just tuck away in the back of my mind and forget about. No. why you may ask? Well Max kissed me that's why. But this one… this one wasn't fuelled by our anger, it was barely a kiss at all but she had made her intentions clear. She had purely been too tired to do anything more. But that did _not_ help situation. I explained my situation to Jeffry and he suggested we practice one last time before we docked. He beat me. Twice. He wouldn't shut up about it since either. He did sympathise and say he knew that I had been distracted but of coarse he wasn't going to tell anyone else that. I was now on the main deck, watching them carrying the crates of supplies that were supposed to keep us on the island for a further six months. Lisa had practically charged off the ship in her hast to get as far away as possible. Dylan had hurried after her which left Jeffry, Father and myself on the deck, waiting for the girls to return with a –hopefully- correctly dressed Max. She would not be happy about the dresses, perfume and make-up 24/7. when they finally did emerge from the lower deck Max was dressed in a long dark blue dress with her hair pinned up in a neat bun and elbow length gloves (Ok now the things I'm gonna describe/put on my profile are not he correct things for this time frame I just think that the dresses and things were really nasty so stick with me ok?). When she noticed me she gave me a shy smile and I crossed the deck giving her a warm smile and taking her hand.

"Beautiful." I murmured and she chewed on her lip staring at the floor.

"That is an understatement dear brother. She will have men lining up just to have a look at her!" Nudae laughed happily skipping around Max and I.

Jeffry then decided to distract her and pulled her away off the ship.

"Ready?" I asked and she nodded nervously.  
"I think so." She murmured.

"Don't worry Max, you'll love it here!" Angel assured taking Max's other hand and tugging us towards the buzzing docks. I wondered how Max would react to the city. I hoped she wouldn't regret her decision to join us.

**And it begins. And before you all get carried away no, Max and Fang are not together… yet. They're both just really confused currently ok? But I gave you fax! I would really love lots and lots of reviews! Please? Considering I wrote three chapters in one day while I'm sick.**

**Ok as for my little contest, a few queries I have gotten will be answered:**

**You can use one or more of the themes if you want but it's optional, I personally don't see how that could work but hey if you wanna, give it a go!**

**Post the story up on your profile and then some how just let me know when it's up so that I can read it (Via PM or even when u review for the next chappie)**

**You can publish ranging from 1-3 chapters, if you want to write only one chapter that's cool if you want to write two that's fine as well if you want three I aint complainin**

**Have fun everyone!**

**Fangrules**


	18. comfort and attacks

wen it's underlined Max is speaking in her language hence the confusion l8er

Max's P.O.V.

As I stepped off the ship with Fang at my side and Angel skipping slightly ahead of us the first thing I noticed was the crowds of people. I don't know why it surprised me, I expected a lot of people but I guess seeing and expecting are two different things because after spending so long solitarily it was a shock to see so many people buzzing around, noise filling the air. It made me uneasy to say the least. I was always so tuned in to my surroundings but with so much noise and such big crowds I knew I wouldn't be able to do that and it scared me. Fang must have noticed when I tensed as he lead me towards the hoards of people because he took my hand tightly in his own as if to say he wouldn't let anything happen to me. He rubbed small circles on the back of my hand and gave me a reassuring smile. I stopped just before the crowd, refusing to move. My heart was thumping so loudly in my chest it blocked out the noise from the people and other things I couldn't identify. When someone touched my face my head snapped over to meet Fang's worried stare.

He spoke but the thumping growing faster and faster in my ears blocked it out. I didn't know how to explain it, didn't even understand why I was reacting so badly all I can tell you is that I was completely and utterly _terrified_. In the next second I was enveloped in warmth and I buried my face in Fang's chest breathing in his familiar sent. After a few minutes of Fang stroking my hair to calm me down and holding me tight he released me but took hold of my shoulders locking his eyes with mine and searching them.

"Are you alright?" he asked and I nodded slowly. He let his hands slip from my shoulder but was quick to take my hand and lace his fingers through mine. "Nothing's going to happen to you Max. I won't let you get hurt." he promised and I sighed, glancing back at the crowd. He lead me forward slightly and I took a deep breath as the people closed in around me effectively blocking my only exit. My breathing picked up again and I shook my head vigorously.

"I can't. I can't." I whispered frantically and Fang turned back to me.

Without a second thought he pulled me through the crowd quickly and into one of the clothing stores Nudae hadn't shut up about since we first met.

I hadn't even realised my eyes had become blurry with tears until Fang wiped away a few that had slipped down my cheeks.

"Shh, it's ok, you're safe. Shh." He hushed me bringing me in for another comforting hug. "We'll stay away from the crowds." He whispered to me and tucking me into his side he lead me through the store to the back door and out into a street. The towering walls were a bleak grey casting shadows across the streets because of the lack of light. Fang walked us down the street quickly and when I looked up at him I noticed his eyes darting around before he sped up our pace. I opened my mouth to ask what was wrong when two big men came round the corner just in front of us. Fang froze before stepping back slowly, putting some space between us and the men.

"Well well well, what do we have 'ere?" chortled the biggest of the two stepping out of the shadows and grinning down at Fang and I. now I would just like it noted that I'm tall, really tall and Fang's about a head higher than me so you can just imagine how big this guy was to be looking down on us. "'Ello Darlin'." He slurred winking at me and grinning at my repulsed expression. He reached out for me and Fang snapped, I was shoved back roughly as Fang placed himself in front of me, murderously glaring at the man.

"Aw sweet, we 'av a pair a luv birds." The other boomed slapping the first man on the shoulder.

"Let's get this over and done with, I want to play with our new toy." Hissed the first man impatiently as he took hold of Fang's throat so fast even I couldn't see it. Fang was hauled off his feet as his hands shot up trying in vain to rip the hand from his neck.

I let loose a growl and both men's eyes shot to me.

"Ah feisty." Murmured the second before licking his lips.

I gave him such an ice cold glare that I watched him shiver and a flash of fear in his eyes. "Release him." I ordered my hands balling into fists as I turned my glare to the first man still holding Fang suspended in the air.  
"And wa' you gonna do if I don't shuga?" he grinned down at me.

"I will rip you limb from limb." I stated but they stared at me in confusion. I grinned devishly at them and took a step towards the one holding Fang. "Let him go before I kill you." I snapped and both men started laughing.

"Try." Both said at the same time after glancing at each other.

They didn't know what I could do, didn't know how deadly I could be when you messed with the things important to me and unfortunately now they were going to find out just what I could do.

**Hahahahaha! I bet you all hate me right now. I'm proud, I got my first death threat two chappies ago(Forgot to mention it last chappie)! Yay! That means you luv my story enough to threaten me! lol I bet this is the only author happy about being threatened… haha. anyway please review because I luv them so much! I actually wrote this in the last half hour and deleted what I had before but I like this better I hope you do too.**

**Rachel- sorry I haven't been sending the chappies to you but quite honestly am too laZ! Sorry. **

**Fangrules**


	19. working together

(You're all going to hate me but I'm not in a fight mood so anything I try to write will come out crap so to save myself the humiliation I won't do it- for now)

Third person

Max breathing came in pants as she tried to steady herself, her hand still balled into tight fists. Fang stood to her right, his breathing only slightly distorted, he glanced at her with worry, he could see her hands shaking violently and instantly closed the distance between them. He took one of her fists noticing her white knuckles before managing to pry it open to slip his fingers between hers.

"Max?" he whispered binging his other hand up to trace her jaw.

Her head snapped over to him. The first thing she noticed was his worried eyes, she calmed slightly when he gave her a small smile before one of the men let out a groan. Max turned her attention to the two men now lying on the ground and breathed in a shaky breath.

"Hey." Fang took hold of her chin and forced her to look at him. "Let's go get cleaned up." he murmured brushing her hair out of her face. "Nudae will never forgive me." he muttered and she couldn't help but smile.  
"No she won't." Max agreed before she let Fang pull her away down the street.

Max's P.O.V.

Fang was right, Nudae threw a fit when she took in my messy hair and slightly torn and blood stained dress. Well she yelled at us until she noticed the latter. When she did her mouth popped open and her eyes grew big before she spun on her heel calling for Jeffry. Now I sat in a short sleeved green dress in the room Nudae, Angel and I were sharing for the night. Nudae had informed me that we had quite a journey before we reached their home since they didn't live in the city. To say I was relieved about that would be an understatement. Jeffry knelt beside me, dabbing at the cuts on my arms and I winced when he poured a green liquid onto the cuts.

"Sorry." He gave me an apologetic look before returning to dabbing them with white fluffy stuff they called cotton wool.

"I just don't understand it, how did you manage to do it? I mean Fang's brilliant with a sword but hand to hand combat? Angel could beat him." Nudae babbled continuing to pace in front of me.

Taking in my disgruntled expression Jeffry chuckled. "Nudae, we'll question them later, right now I think Max needs to get some rest." He stated, wrapping up my upper arm and standing. "That includes not being bombarded with all the random questions you can come up with love." He added.

Nudae pouted at him and crossed her arms over her chest. As he walked towards the door he kissed the top of her head and gave me another smile before leaving. Nudae sighed dreamily and I couldn't help but shake my head. Unfortunately for me Nudae noticed this and turned her attention to me. "What?" She asked and I laughed.

"Nothing." I couldn't keep the grin off my face so Nudae demanded I tell her. "You love him." I stated and she instantly took an interest in the floor and turned bright red visible even through her mocha skin.

"So?" She huffed walking passed me and plopping down into her bed. "You're not much better." She grumbled and I raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her falling back on the bouncy bed but wincing when I jerked my arm.  
"Never mind." She hummed running her fingers through her hair. "Now I am not a very patient person so could you please explain what the heck happened to you?"

Nudae was gobsmacked and just sat there staring at me for a full ten minutes staring at me like I had just freaking grown wings (**teehee ;-)** )

"oh my gosh." Was all she said shaking her head and blinking a few times. "What happened to the guys?" She asked and I shrugged.

"We really didn't stay long enough to find out." I mumbled standing and wincing when I walked on my left foot.

"Max! Sit down! Jeffry told me to make sure you didn't try and walk on that!" She gasped forcing me down onto the bed and putting her hands on her hips.

"I've had worse Nudae, gimme a day and it'll be fine, I'm sure we've seen that I heal quickly." I mumbled and she shook her head.

"I don't care, Fang will eat me alive if I don't make sure you take it easy till you are 100% better." She stated and I groaned dropping back on the bed.

"Fine." I grumbled.

There was a nock a nock at the door and Nudae skipped over to it eyeing me as if to say 'you move you die'. She opened the door and peeked out before grinning widely and letting whoever it was into the room.

**You guys like to complain don't ya? Lol. I know my chapters aren't exactly the longest but that's the price you pay if you want frequent updates, I'm not a writing machine (Though I do come damn close! **;-)** ) anyway I'm sorry they're not long but that's just how I am, read any of my stories and you will find out the most I've written for one chappie is five pages so please don't hate me for it. oh and it really doesn't help I have writers block… hint hint.**

**Anyone read Alison Noel's **_**The Immortals**_** series? Random I know but I've just finished Shadowland and would like to know if anyone agrees that Ever is the biggest idiot on the earth. God she's stupid, never listens to anything anyone tells her 'specially Damen. Don't know why he's in love with her I seriously don't.**

**Haha I'm in a babbling mood, anyone have any bril books –pref fantasy with a little romance- to suggest? My reading list is, like, dead and the only things my friend reads are weird books about freaking talking animals- oh and wolves don't forget the wolves she's like in love with them it's quite scary.**

Fangrules


	20. choice

Hey peoplz I know I know I post too many damn authors notes but this is for democratic reasons! Yes you heard me democratic reasons. How can fanfiction be democratic you might ask? Well I'm going to let you choose wat happens next- again!

So you all know how crap my last few chappies have been and I apologise but I have one more week of school and I'm laZ please excuse any and all spelling/grammatical errors as my lucky beta Rockena6 is currently in Turkey- I think? I dunno but she is unable to beta for me so here I am all betaless…. Hint hint!

Dejia! Offering up beta status for the next two weeks till Rachel comes back! I know for a fact u r on like every day so that won't be an issue besides I actually seem to send stuff to you possibly because I know you'll sick Fang on me if I don't… lol.

Anyway here are the options- oh BTW you only have 24 hrs to do this since you lot don't exactly like waiting and I need to write:

**Max and Fang get together (No idea how that's gonna happen right now buuuut… b4 you all go ballistic and choose this think of the future of the story, will it be interesting to see what happens with Dylan and the love triangle or how things will play out if Max stays her stubborn self…)**

Fang explains who Layla is and what relevance she has

**Max and our favourite character (Dylan teehee) have some alone time and get all snug around each other…**

Have fun people! Luvz you all soo much!

Please review to both of these chappies and tell me what you think because if you only review for one I loose out on the goodness that is all your review love!

Fangrules


	21. Don't touch them

"Hey Max, I found this on the deck. I forgot to give it to you earlier." Jeffry gave me a small smile walking over and handing me a worn leather pouch.

I grinned widely at him and hugged his side.

"Thanks Jeffry." He winked at me cheekily and I pulled a tongue at him before he left the room.

"What's that?"

"Just a few things I brought with." I explained with a shrug peeking into the bag but shutting it before Nudae could look inside.  
"Hey!" She complained.

I chuckled and she opened her mouth to speak when there was another nock at the door.

I gave her a pointed look, my eyes flitting to the door and she play glared at me before opening it.

"Father wants you two down in the lobby in ten minutes. He's taking us out to dinner so try and make it look like she isn't a cave woman." Came that irritating voice and I rolled my eyes. I really hated her.

"Thanks Lisa." Nudae said politely and I gaped at her as she shut the door and turned back to me with a smile on her face.

"How on earth you are able to speak so curtly to her still amazes me." I shook my head thinking of all the things I would have said had I been the person to open the door to find that mop of fiery red hair and evil eyes.

"Years and years of practice." She chuckled skipping across the room and humming to herself as she flipped open a big trunk in the corner.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously as she threw a few of her simple dresses across the room, agitation clear on her face.

"We're going out so we have to look nice." She stated rummaging in the trunk until she had half climbed into it.

I groaned and slumped against the wall. "Why can't I go like this?" I asked pointing to the green dress I was currently in. As far as I could tell there was nothing wrong with the dress I had just changed into. It was really simple an emerald green with a white strip going down the middle and fanning out at the bottom. My kind of dress -*cringe* never thought I'd hear myself even think that- simple and comfortable. It didn't come close to my furs and skins on the island but it would have to do.

Nudae gasped and froze with her hand up holding out a dark blue dress. She slowly turned to me with wide eyes and stared at me incredulously.

When I just raised my eyebrow waiting for her to continue she turned back to the trunk shaking her head and mumbling things to herself I only caught a few words, "unbelievable" "Can't believe she said that" and "A lot to learn" were amongst the snippets I caught.

Really not in the mood to watch Nudae fiddle around with her puffy dresses and jewellery I headed towards the door. Cracking it open quietly to make sure Nudae didn't notice before she decided to gag me and tie me the chair I slipped out into the corridor. Silently clicking the door shut I grinned proudly to myself at my success of ditching Nudae without her noticing.

"What are you doing?" someone whispered right in my ear and I swear I jumped about ten feet in the air.

I spun round ready to decapitate the idiot who had scared me but stopped and just stared up at him in surprise. "Dylan?" well he was the last person I would have thought of.

With his hazel eyes shining he chuckled and I could feel the vibrations from his chest we were so close.

"The last time I checked, yes." He grinned at me and I awkwardly took a steep back.

"Um…" I wasn't too sure what to say, he was just staring at me making me feel all tingly but not in a good way. It was more of a get out now before he does something stupid. So instead of saying anything else that might encourage him I slipped away giving him a short wave before ducking into Jeffry's room next door. I closed the door behind me and pressed myself up against it, breathing out in relief.

"Max?" a startled voice came from across the room and my head snapped over to find Jeffry with wide eyes a white towel hanging around his waist.

"Sorry!" I all but yelled, hightailing it out of that room as damn fast as I could. I bolted down the corridor my cheeks flaming but backtracked when I heard screaming.

Oh god, her majesty was taking out her anger on Angel. Bad idea.

"Who did it! I know you know! Was it you! Or that little bratty boy!" She screeched her arms flailing and looming threateningly over my poor Angel who was huddled on the edge of the bed on the verge of tears.  
"What are you doing?" I hissed entering her room and scooping Angel up into my arms.

"That little- _thing_ put _worms_ and _dirt_ into my _trunk_! I have nothing to wear, everything is soiled!" yelled Lisa her face disappearing into her hairline again as it usually did when she got angry.

"I'm sure we established the last time that you don't harm Angel or Nudae." I growled, my voice icey.

Instantly her eyes widened when she took in my deadly eyes before she managed to control herself and tied to look at least a little unthreatened. "If you so much as lay a finger on me here you will be thrown into jail. I will personally see to that." She huffed crossing her arms over her chest and smiling smugly.

I rolled my eyes rocking Angel who had clung to my neck. "If you so much as lay say an unkind word to either of them I will hurt you so bad you'll be too traumatised to recount the events." I snapped turning on my heel and exiting her room leaving her standing gobsmacked in the centre of the room surrounded my filthy dresses covered in mud and wriggly things.

**Wow talk about random filler chapters… haha anyway you guys are really boring, I know fax rulz and all but come ooooon! So yeah I know you voted for Faxness and all but it's a really awkward time right now so leave me be but just so you know the other two won't happen soon either. So there's some piece of mind for all you reviewers who prob hate my guts right now!**

**Fangrules**


	22. Dinner: part 1

Before Angel and I could make it across the hall to the stairs a door flew open and an extremely angry Nudae appeared at the door.

"Uh oh…" Angel whispered and I just nodded in agreement.

"Max! Where do you think you're going! Get in here right now!" She ordered pointing into the room.

I gulped and shook my head.

"Max." She warned her voice venomous. "Inside. Now." She growled and much to Angel's amusement I made my way into the room with my head hung down.

Fang's P.O.V.

Jeffry, Dylan, Zephyr and I were all waiting in the lobby for the girls to come down, Father was pacing by the stairs glancing down at his watch every five minutes.

"Women. Always take so long to get ready." He complained shaking his head.

Jeffry chuckled and clapped a hand on my shoulder. "I will agree but let's face it, with girls as beautiful as the ones we have you really can't complain."

I rolled my eyes at my best friend and looked down at Zephyr who kept on nervously shooting glances at the stairs.  
"Hey, what's up with your brother?" Jeffry asked and I shrugged.

"Dunno, been doing that since we came down." I replied.

I was about to open my mouth and question him about it when a loud yell came from upstairs.  
"DADDY!"

"Oh dear lord, what the hell does she want now?" Groaned Jeffry and I chuckled. Only Lisa could scream that loud in such a high key.

Father looked at us with wide eyes before making his way up the stairs quickly.

Max's P.O.V.

I hate her. I hate her with everything in my body. I do, I'm not lying and I'm most definitely exaggerating. I want to strangle her. Heck I want to do worse than strangle her. Grrrrr.

Angel giggled at me from her spot on the bed like she knew what I was thinking. I glared at her for a second before facing Nudae again. Ah the object of my hate.

"You really want to die a slow and painful death don't you?" I growled as she lifted up a long silver chain.

"Oh Max, you're born to whine you know that? I'm making you beautiful- well you're already beautiful but if we're going to get _it_ to confess its undying love for you we're going to have to pull out the big guns."

Anyone understand a word of that? Because when she speaks fifty miles an hour I can't even make out one word.

"What?"

"Never mind, you will know when the time comes." She lectured and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. When is this hell going to end?" I huffed crossing my arms over my chest as she walked behind me to clip on the necklace.

"Honestly, sometimes I wonder if you're actually a girl." Nudae grumbled stepping away from me and grinning widely. "I have done it again." She sang happily gesturing for me to look in the mirror.

Angel couldn't stop giggling now making me feel like a complete idiot as I took in the simple black dress and low heels.

"What did you do to my hair?" it came out as a squeak much to my horror as I stood there staring at the wavy curls cut short. I couldn't believe she had cut off my waist length hair without my knowing! Man I was seriously out of it!

"Don't you like it?" Nudae asked nervously shifting from side to side and staring up at me with huge scared eyes.

"I-It's." I shook my head, giving up speaking.

"Max?" Nudae gulped loudly her big brown eyes shining with disappointment and failure.

"She's speechless Nudae! That's not bad." Angel pointed out and skipped over to her sister and I who stood in front of the floor length mirror. She took my hand smiled up at me. "You look really pretty Max." She complimented and I couldn't help but return the smile.  
"Thank you Ange, you look pretty too." I admired and she blushed, pleased with my compliment.

She spun around in her pink dress and hugged my legs.

"We better get going before Father commits suicide." Nudae said picking up a small silk bag that matched her plum dress.

"He never did have any patience." Angel agreed skipping ahead of me but not releasing my hand as she lead me out the room and down the hall.

"Should we see if Lisa's ready?" Nudae absentmindedly asked but preceded to walk straight passed her sisters door.

I shook my head at her as she walked down the stairs humming to herself.

"I think Nudae's lost it." Angel whispered to me.

"I have a feeling you're right." I replied.

"I blame Jeffry." She grumbled and I chuckled.

I could hear a high nasal voice coming from the bottom of the stairs and groaned.

"Lisa, we will have your dresses cleaned as soon as we are home. You look beautiful sweetheart calm down." I rolled my eyes when I spotted Lisa sulking in the corner with her father attempting to get her to calm down slightly because once again her face had disappeared into her hair.

"But Daaddy!" She whined pouting up at him.

"Enough Lisa there is nothing I can do right now." He said sternly and her eyes grew wide obviously not used to being spoken to like that by anyone else but me.

"Yes Daddy." She grumbled glaring at me when she spotted me. When she took me in properly her eyes widened in surprise and she gasped.

Instantly I felt six pairs of eyes boring into me and when I glanced around I found Jeffry, Zephyr, Dylan, Fang and their father staring at me. Talk about awkward. I shifted Angel to my right still clutching her small hand and chewed on my lip nervously.

God would someone say something already!

"Alright, I know I'm a miracle worker and all but if you stand there with your jaws on the floor for any longer you will all be eating flies for dinner and there is much better food waiting for us at the restaurant so can we please go?" Nudae rambled looping her arm through mine and tugging me towards the door of the hotel.

"This is perfect!" Nudae sang quietly and let loose a pleased laugh. As we exited the hotel I tensed slightly, knowing what lay behind those doors. Hundreds of people lining the streets which would instantly cause the panic to set it. I felt someone squeeze my hand and looked down to find Angel smiling up at me, obviously sensing my tension but to my surprise the streets were reasonably empty, a few lights in buildings around us and some noise coming from one of the shops ahead. Everyone else finally caught up to us then and I could still hear Lisa whining to Dylan about me.

"It's going to be so much fun! There's dancing and excellent food and you get to meet lots of new people!" Nudae rambled on excitedly. I blocked out her rambling and looked back at everyone else, Jeffry and Fang were walking side by side right behind us with Zephyr trailing behind them and Dylan and Lisa bringing up the rear. Their father had stopped to talk to someone but no one seemed to care about this and kept on walking. I glanced back over at Fang who was nodding along to whatever Jeffry was saying to him but his eyes were else ware. Unfortunately for me at that moment he decided to look over at me and our eyes locked. His intense onyx eyes held mine for a few minutes until I tore away from his strong gaze, a blush creeping up on my face when I turned away and could still feel his eyes on me.

Fang's P.O.V.

"…her personal slave for eternity." Jeffry suddenly stopped whatever he was saying but I really wasn't paying any attention, I had other things on my mind. "Seriously Fang, get with it!" I felt him shove my shoulder and my eyes snapped over to him, he was staring at me in disbelief shaking his head.

"What?" I snapped angrily not understanding why he had just done that.

"You just agreed to become Lisa's personal slave for life. Where's you head at?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I brushed off his comment and glanced at Max once again, she was laughing with Nudae, I could tell even from this distance that her warm chocolate eyes were shining with happiness.

"Oh." Jeff whispered realisation dawning on him.

"What?" I mumbled staring down at the sidewalk.

"When you gonna tell her man?" he asked me, concern lacing his voice.

I really didn't feel like having this conversation. I would tell Max how I felt about her on my own terms.

Jeffry must have sensed what I was thinking because he put a hand on my shoulder. "No pressure Fang but if you haven't noticed Max draws quite a lot of attention. I would get moving if I were you." He advised releasing me and slipping his hands into the pockets of his grey suit pants.

"Easier said than done." I grumbled at him and he chuckled.

"Hey, if it makes you feel better I'm not much better." He stated gesturing to Nudae who was twirling around and giggling as we approached the restaurant. "Oh yeah, really reassuring." I rolled my eyes as we came to a stop beside the girls.

"Reservation for Jamison." Dylan said curtly, not bothering to wait for Father.

"Of coarse, right this way sir." A short pudgy man stuttered out his eyes wide when Dylan said our last name. he lead us over to a large table near the back, out of prying eyes just as Father had requested and much to my horror pulled out Max's seat for her. She thanked him in a whisper and he grinned triumphantly turning on his heel to do who knows what. In the coarse of the ten minutes it took for Father to make an appearance whispers filled the restaurant and I could feel all eyes on our table-well more specifically on an extremely beautiful girl who sat across from me talking to Angel without realising the commotion she had caused.

_She's utterly clueless_ I thought as our drinks came. Max tucked some of her curled hair behind her ear and laughed at something Nudae said and much to my disgust in the peripheral of my vision I made out a tall figure stand from the table across from us and make his way to our table.

Not going to end well.

**I know its crap. Sorry. Review? Please? Hey at least it's long-ish.**

**Luv you all!**

**Fangrules**


	23. Dinner: part 2

"Mr Jamison! What a surprise!" The guy gasped and I had to hold in a groan when his voice registered.

"Ah Samuel!" Father grinned and stood to shake Sam's hand.

"Nickolas." Sam greeted me as politely as he could but I easily saw the disgust hidden underneath his simple greeting.

I nodded in reply and he greeted the rest of my family all by name but stopped at Max.

"I do not believe I have had the pleasure of meeting you before." He smiled suggestively at Max who averted her gaze to her hands in her lap.

"Samuel I would like to introduce you to Miss Maximum Ride." Father piped up and Sam's eyes lit up.

"It's a pleasure Miss Ride."

Max's P.O.V.

How do you reply to that exactly? As I'm sure everyone is aware my etiquette is not the best so I just smiled and nodded. I think it was a good response don't you? Unfortunately though Mr Jamison as everyone called him invited Samuel to have dinner with us. Yay. Another stupid boy to stare at me like I held the key to survival. Ok let's count up how many shall we? There's Dylan, being ever present prick he is not even bothering to avert his eyes when I glare at him, Jeffry keeps glancing at me, Fang-well I'm not too sure what's wrong with Fang but I will find out later- and now this new guy, he's worse than Dylan.

"Max?" Angel tugged on my arm and I came out of my thoughts.  
"Yeah Ange?" I smiled at her and pulled her into my lap.

"Fang doesn't like Sam." She whispered in my ear.

"I can see that." I murmured.

The rest of dinner was… it was uneventful if you count out the constant questions about me from Sam, I didn't pay him any mind and concentrated on remembering everything Nudae had told me while we were in our room getting ready. Honestly this whole thing is such a fuss I don't know why someone would want to go out if it meant following all those damn rules. I will admit though that the food is amazing. I swear I had died and gone to heaven. I officially love chocolate. It's my new favourite thing in the world. Angel was obviously hugely entertained by my first reaction because she was giggling like no tomorrow. I proceeded to take my spoon and put chocolate mousse on her nose.

"hey!" She gasped and attempted to lick the mousse off her nose. It had Jeffry, Nudae and I in hysterics but apparently no one else found it funny. Fang was still too pissed about who-knows-what to see the funny side. He was beginning to irritate me.

"We better get going children. We have an early start tomorrow morning. Samuel, you are welcome to stop by any time." Mr Jamison stated giving Sam another warm smile before standing. Everyone agreed in some way and followed his lead. Sam said goodnight to everyone but took his time with me. He took my hand and bent down to kiss the back of it.

"Goodnight Miss Ride. I hope to see more of you soon." He winked at me before releasing my hand and standing straight once again.

Instantly Nudae was at my side glaring at the back of Samuel's retreating figure. "He is such a pig." She huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"I agree." Jeffry came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing his chin on her head.

Not even bothering to throw him off she started grumbling to herself. "Ruined everything, couldn't stay away could he? Of coarse not, I'm too good at what I do, had to make her the most beautiful thing that walked the earth. Stupid idea, should have toned it down, didn't even have an effect on him…" She trailed off extremely displeased.

Riiight. Weird child. Angel was not nearly as upset as Nudae was, neither was Zephyr and the two decided it would be a good idea to run around the restaurant laughing loudly.

"Shouldn't have let them have sugar this late." A gruff voice came from behind me and I turned my head slightly to find Fang who flashed a smile at his siblings.

"What difference would it have made?" I asked seriously wincing when Zephyr ran headfirst into a man who had just come out of the restroom. "Ouch."

"We better go get them before father has an aneurism." Fang stated and rushed to fetch Zephyr who was apologising profusely for running into the man.

What the heck is an aneurism? I'm pretty clued in on what they mean when they say most things but come on. I'm not that good. Shaking my head I caught sight of Angel was hiding behind a coat rack. I pulled her into my arms from behind earning a gasp.

"You causing more trouble?" I asked walking towards the door where everyone else stood.  
"Max!" Angel hugged me around the neck and calmed down slightly.

"Be good please?" I whispered and she looked at the ground in embarrassment.  
"Sorry." She mumbled.

By the time we reached the hotel Angel was fast asleep, the same with Zephyr who had passed out on Jeffry's shoulder.

I shifted Angel so that she lay in my arms more comfortably and hugged her tight when the wind started to blow.

I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling in boredom. I couldn't sleep and it was killing me. Nudae was sleep talking again, it would be really funny if it wasn't for the fact that she was babbling on about Jeffry. As if she didn't do enough of that when she was awake. With a groan I sat up and put my face in my hands. I lifted my head slightly and looked around the large room. Angel was sleeping silently in her bed across the room, snuggled up and cuddling a small teddy bear. I then glanced down at my bed and sighed. I missed my home, I missed climbing trees and diving into the crystal clear water of the spring. Most of all I missed my skins - these bloody clothes were so itchy and tight!

Shaking my head I stood up, my fingers playing with a lock of my hair that was slightly longer now that it wasn't curled. Cracking the door open I peeked out into the corridor and once finding it empty slipped out and headed towards the stairs. Downstairs it was almost completely dark, the only light coming from a fireplace in the far corner. Chairs surrounded it and a thick fluffy rug lay on the ground. completely ignoring the chairs i knelt on the rug, sitting back on my heels. I smiled when the warmth of the fire hit my face. It felt nice to be near something familiar.

I guess I zoned out because when a hand touched my shoulder my eyes snapped open and my head shot over to land on… Fang?

"Hey." He whispered, giving me a lopsided smile.

"Hey." I replied looking back at the fire and sighing internally.

"What are you doing up?" he asked sitting beside me.

"Couldn't sleep." I mumbled fisting the rug. "Why are you up?" I raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Couldn't sleep." He shrugged.

After a few minutes of silence he spoke again. "What's bothering you?"

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong?" his onyx eyes searched mine for the answer when I didn't reply.

Fang's P.O.V.

"You're homesick." I stated watching her as her eyes darted from the fire to the rug and back again, occasionally flicking to me. She didn't deny it but simply chewed on her lip, thinking.

"I'm not used to it here." She whispered locking eyes with me.

"You don't regret coming do you?" I blurted out suddenly, instantly wishing I hadn't asked that question. I didn't want to know the answer.

She chuckled softly and shook her head. "Of coarse not." She concentrated on the fire once again. "I told you, some things are more important than my home."

And that's exactly what confused me. She was obviously talking about Angel, they were extremely close but there was something else under her words that I couldn't identify.

"And what exactly is more important than your home?" I asked.

"A shipwreck." She whispered softly confusing me. "That's how my parents died." She explained and I noticed her eyes shining with tears. "I was eight when it happened. There was a storm-" she cut herself off trying to stop the tears from falling.

Max's P.O.V.

Warm arms wrapped around me and I didn't object, instead I turned to hug him back hiding my face in his neck, the tears escaping. He held me tight not saying a word but managing to tell me everything I needed to hear. We sat there on the rug in front of the fire holding each other for what seemed like years but neither of us wanted to move, even after my tears had stopped and my breathing evened out. When he did eventually pull back he gave me a small smile and brought his hand up to cup my cheek. His eyes flitted from my lips back up to my eyes and after giving him a nervous smile I pressed my lips to his.

He didn't hesitate to react and instantly kissed me back his free hand resting on my waist.

We kissed for ages the sweet and slow kisses dying away replaced with more needy and fast ones but neither of us minded, my hands slid into his silky black hair, loving the feeling of it running through my fingers.

**I would just like it noted that I hate this chapter so it's cool if you hate it too but I would really love for you all to review since you guys have really dropped with your reviewing…**

**Fangrules**


	24. rude interruptions and unwanted kisses

"What the hell are you doing!" An angry voice hissed from behind us and instantly we jumped apart.

With my eyes wide my head shot over to the bottom of the stairs where Dylan now stood glaring at Fang with his hands balled into fists and his jaw clenched.

"Nick." Dylan growled venomously ordering an explanation.

Fang simply took my hand and laced his fingers through mine, his eyes darting to me for a second. I shifted closer to him and we both looked back at Dylan with steady stares.

Dylan's eyes flickered with defeat for a second before he turned on me. "Max, don't do this. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into." He pleaded with me.

I had to stop myself from glaring at him and in reply rested my head on Fang's shoulder.

Dylan shook his head in disbelief. "You will regret this Max." he stated, his voice threatening before he turned around and exited the room.

I could her talking from out in the corridor. I don't know why but that worried me, maybe it had to do with the fact that only ten minutes ago Fang and I had headed back upstairs. Fang had kissed me goodnight and practically pushed me into the room but I managed to catch a glimpse of someone leaving the room across from me. I waited a further five minutes and when the talking escalated into shouting I threw open the door to find Dylan pressed against the wall with Fang's hand to his throat, holding him there.  
"You leave Max alone." Fang hissed and I could just imagine his expression. No one could beat Fang's death glare. He was a close second when it came to glaring. Not even bothering to interrupt Fang's chocking of his brother I walked up behind him and crossed my arms over my chest.  
"What are you doing?" I asked smiling sweetly at Dylan was just stared at me in disbelief still attempting to get Fang to loosen his grip on his neck.

Fang completely ignored me and shoved Dylan harder against the wall.

"Fang, let him go." I instructed calmly but he didn't make any move to release Dylan. "Let him go, Fang." I whispered placing a hand on his arm that held his brother to the wall.

Finally Fang let him drop to the floor his hands balling into fists.

"Hey." I soothed going to hug his side but he dodged me and stormed off down the corridor leaving me standing gobsmacked with Dylan at my feet still coughing and clutching his neck like a big baby. "What did you say to him?" I snapped at Dylan glaring down at him and daring him to not tell me.

"Nothing that he doesn't already know." He replied pulling himself to his feet his hand still at his neck.

"What the hell is your problem?" I all but yelled at him throwing my arms up angrily. I turned on my heel to storm back into my room but he grabbed my arm and spun me round, forcing his lips on mine. I reacted on impulse, shoving him back as hard as I could. Turns out that was pretty hard because he flew across the hall and landing with a thump on the floor.  
"Max!" I heard Nudae's voice from behind me but I ignored her completely.

Slowly walking up to Dylan I knelt beside him.

"If you ever touch me again I will have no problem with detaching your hand from your arm." I spat slapping him across the face and the sound rung in my ears as I pushed past Nudae and into the room.

**I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I really am just so stuck right now! I know it's stupid considering that I've just started a new story but it's true! Sorry guys! Idea's needed but specifics please!**

**Fangrules**


	25. vulnerable

"Max what happened?" Nudae asked, her eyes wide.

I ignored her question completely asking one of my own. "There's something you're not telling me. What is it?"

Nudae was quite surprised by my sudden demand and proceeded to stare at me for a moment before she seemed to come to a decision.  
"It's not for me to tell Max. if you want to know that bad then Fang is going to have to tell you but be careful please."

"Max?" Angel groggily said and when I looked over at her she was rubbing her eyes with the backs of her hands.

"Hey Ange." I was by her side in a second, all anger and confusion gone.

"What's going on?" she asked holding her arms out for me to pick her up.

"Nothing baby." I assured pulling her into my lap. "It's late Ange, go back to sleep." I stroked her golden curls and rocked her slightly until she fell asleep again.

Lying her back down I stood once again ready to go find Fang and find out what he was keeping from me.

Nudae looked extremely worried about something and was sitting on her bed watching me carefully.

I gave her a small smile before leaving the room again. Dylan wasn't in the hall which I was grateful for, I didn't feel like dealing with him again. When I reached Fang's room I didn't bother knocking and cracked open the door and poked my head in. He was pacing angrily his hand running through his black hair and tugging hard.

"Fang?" the instant the word left my mouth his eyes were on me and what caught my attention was the pure devastating grief that flooded through his eyes, it was that same overwhelming feeling that shot through me the first time I had seen his eyes and I had hoped to never see it again. I felt my breath leave me in a whoosh and I stood there for a second confused, angry and almost wanting to cry for his sadness. I crossed the room in a second and crashed into his chest, holding him as tight as I could and burying my face in his chest. He didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around me and hug me to him, almost crushing me but I didn't care at that moment. When I felt warm drops falling onto my cheeks I looked up at him to find him… crying. And that just about did me in. I had known Fang for long enough to realise that he never cried. He was extremely good with hiding emotion and for Fang to actually cry? It meant something was terribly wrong and I had an idea what it was.

Fighting back my own tears I brought my hands up to his face, wiping away in tears with my fingers. He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his forehead to mine.

I didn't say a word because I knew there really was nothing I could say that could make him feel any better right then so I just stroked his cheeks and peppered his face with small kisses.

"Shh, it's ok." I hushed soothingly, my one hand sliding into his hair. "It's ok." I murmured, my heart breaking.

It seemed to take years but when his tears finally stopped we were now on the small sofa with his face pressed against my neck and my hands running up and down his back. He made no move to change our position and instead squeezed me slightly tighter. I could tell already that he was extremely embarrassed about his lapse of control and that I could never tell anyone about it, I couldn't help but find one good thing about this whole episode. Fang trusted me enough to let me see him when he was weak.

Somewhere along the line we must have fallen asleep because when I woke up I was in the large double bed lying on my side with something warm hugging me from behind. Too lazy to move and not quite sure what I was doing in Fang's room I stayed quiet and still for a few more minutes until I woke up properly, last night's events overtaking my mind. I took a deep breath and placed a hand over Fang's that rested over my stomach, clutching me tightly to him too make sure I didn't leave like Angel did when I sang her to sleep. I lay there, thinking over everything that had happened trying to find a clue that would help me with what had upset Fang so much but I came up blank which did not help my buzzing mind. I was so far into my own little world that it took me about ten minutes to notice the feather light kisses Fang was covering my neck and shoulder with.

**Yeah apologising is getting really old. You guys know that I'm sorry and I know it's short but bare with me please, I'm going out of town and this is all I have had time to write. My life is goin pretty badly right now and my writing has been getting increasingly bad but please review guys, I can't update on the weekend but my phone has internet so I can still read ur reviews so please review it really does make my day when I read them.**

**Fangrules**


	26. Waking up and presents

"Morning." I whispered snapping out of my thoughts.

"Morning." He replied in a groggy voice and I knew that he still wasn't fully awake. I managed to turn around in his arms and gave him a lazy smile. "How you feeling?" I asked softly.

The embarrassment was back and he looked down at the bed.

I was about to open my mouth to speak but there was a load knocking on the door. "Nickolas, are you up? We're leaving in an hour so get up and get ready!" I could tell it was his dad and rolled my eyes. They were such an odd family, nothing like the one I remembered having, I could remember being very close to my parents while this lot were all over the place.

"Who calls you Nickolas anymore?" I mumbled snuggling back up to him, really not feeling like getting up.

He chuckled and took my lead laying his cheek on my head. "You never told me why you call me Fang." He mused.

My hand came up to his neck and I fiddled with the fang hanging around his neck. "I thought you'd figured it out." I replied honestly. I mean I didn't exactly know your name then and it was either give you a name or keep thinking _mystery man_. Now I'm sure even you can tell-" he stopped me midsentence.

"_Mystery man_ huh?" I could almost picture his grin and I swatted his chest.

"Keep quiet." I grumbled embarrassedly. "You were a mystery. I mean the first time I saw you-" this time I cut myself off, I had unknowingly done something really stupid. Mentioned what had happened last night.

"What?" he asked confused, wanting to know why I had suddenly stopped.

Well there was no going back now, may as well tell him. My voice softened as I spoke. "You remember the first time you came across the spring?"

"Yes?" now he was extremely confused and I could feel his eyes on me so I naturally took a sudden interest in a button on his shirt.

"Well I was there, in a tree." I stated. "I was beyond angry that an _intruder_ had found one of my places but then you looked up and I saw your eyes." it was barely a whisper at the end. He started rubbing small circles in between my shoulders and I relaxed slightly. "They were in so much pain that I actually fell." I couldn't help but giggle at the thought. I remembered clinging desperately to the tree but he just wouldn't look away! "I was so close to losing my grip but you just wouldn't let it go and kept staring at the spot where I had slipped from so I came up with a bird call." I trailed off, hoping that my idiocy at the end would lighten the mood slightly.  
"_That was you?_" he asked incredulously.

"Mhmm." I nodded against his chest just breathing in his Fangish smell and loving the fact that I was allowed to be this close to him without having to be dying. "I wanted to know why you seemed so sad so you were _mystery man_." I answered his question from the beginning and peeked up at him to find him staring off into space. "I never did find out why you seemed so empty." I whispered as an afterthought and he broke out of his thoughts.

Of coarse we seriously couldn't catch a break because there was another knock on the door. I groaned and clutched him tighter when he moved to get out of the bed seriously wishing we could just lounge around for the rest of the day. Apparently everyone else had other ideas he smiled at me and kissed me softly before sliding out of my grip and walking over to the door opening it slightly.

I was pouting on the bed with my arms over my chest extremely displeased that everyone wanted to disturb us.

"Is Max here?" A small tired voice asked and Fang opened the door fully to reveal Angel still dressed in her Pj's.

"Hey honey." I grinned at her and she ran over to the bed and jumped up, throwing herself into my arms. "Baby what's wrong?" I asked, worried now.

She loosened her grip on me and pulled back to look at me with her bottom lip jutted out and her eyes shining.

I felt the bed dip slightly as Fang sat back down but I ignored him.

"I had a nightmare." Her bottom lip trembled and she sniffed back her tears.

"It's ok Ange, everything's fine." Fang assured. I climbed off the bed with Angel.

"We better go get ready hon." I said cheerfully, "I have a present for you." I hoped that would cheer her up slightly and it did, she looked up at me and grinned.

"Really?"

"Yes, but it's in our room." I said and placed her on the ground again. "I left a small brown pouch on the table beside my bed, why don't you go get it?" I suggested and she was out the door before I could finish the sentence.

Fang was behind me then and he wrapped his arms around me. "You are brilliant with her, I honestly don't know how you do it." he admitted.

"Neither do I." I turned my head and kissed his cheek.

There was a loud squeal from down the hall and I knew Angel had opened the pouch.

She was over the moon about her present. When I opened the door to our room Nudae was laughing on her bed with her legs crossed watching Angel dance around the room with her ankle bracelets in place, making clinking noises as she went along.

Then she spotted me and beamed happily. "Thank you Max!" She squealed excitedly continuing her dancing.

I plopped down next to Nudae and we both watched Angel dancing for w a while before she turned to me. "What happened last night, you didn't come back." Her brown eyes were swimming with question and suspicion.

"I must have fallen asleep." I shrugged like it was nothing hoping she would just drop it.

"Did he tell you?" She enquired in a whisper, trying not to alert Angel of our conversation.  
I shook my head. "He'll tell me when he's ready I suppose."

Nudae nodded thoughtfully.

"I have something for you too." I stated standing up and picking up my pouch from the bed. Angel didn't seem to notice the other items in the small bag besides her ankle bracelets. I picked up the bag and took out the bracelet. I handed it to a confused Nudae and she looked down at her hand picking up the object to look at it properly.

"Wow!" She gasped eyes wide that the simple thing. "It's gorgeous Max!" She continued the same happy grin Angel was wearing spreading across her face.

"I'm glad you like it." I had really been worried she wouldn't like it, I had worked hard on all the gifts and I really hoped it showed.

Nudae instantly slipped it on and examined it closed, picking up each dangling pendant and staring at it in aw.

"Oh Nudae it's so pretty!" Angel had stopped her dancing and was now enchanted by the bracelet.

"When did you make this? It must have taken _ages_." Nudae asked not lifting her eyes from it.

"The two days before you left." I said slightly embarrassed, I had worked through the night to get them all done, I was going to leave them in their tents but by the time I was done it was too late, they were already on the beach ready to leave and I couldn't face them. My gifts were meant to be a _silent_ goodbye.

I also studied the charms and smiled proudly, I was pleased with how it had turned out, it was unique and suited Nudae perfectly just like Angel's ankle bracelets did with their pink shells, it had taken me hours to find enough. One I had carved from a hard bright yellow stone that gave me quite a lot of trouble. It was in the shape of the stars, something I knew Nudae had always loved about the island. You could see so many and from what I understood there wasn't as many where they were from. Another was just a rough red stone that glittered when the light hit it and another was an amazing mix of blues all changing different shades depending on the lighting that had taken me the longest, it was a type of flower that covered the island with an intense yellow on the centre and fading as it moved out, the petals overlapped and it looked very real which I was very happy about (Pendant on profile)

"It's amazing Max, thank you." Suddenly the breath left me in a whoosh as Nudae and Angel tackled me to the ground all of us landing with a thud on the ground in a giggling mess.

"What happened?" a panicked voice came from behind us and all three of us turned to find Jeffry by the door with huge eyes. "I heard a very loud thud."

To which we all dissolved into giggles again when we noticed Jeffry was –once again- in nothing but a towel.

"This is happening rather a lot isn't it Jeff?" I managed to let out and Nudae's giggles halted as her eyes flickered from Jeffry to me suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" her voice was laced with betrayal and sadness and I then remembered I hadn't told anyone about dodging Dylan in the corridor.

"Aw don't worry Nudae, I'm not going to steal you're man. I've got my own. Besides why would I want _that_?" I pointed accusingly in Jeffry's direction and he gave me a sour look.

"Hey!" He whined.

"Explain." She was still suspicious and made no sign of giving in any time soon so I just told her.

"Yesterday when I tried to escape the wrath of Nudae getting hold of me with make-up and jewellery I made a break for it remember? I was cornered by Dylan in the hall though and ran into the first room that I saw which just so happened to be his." I jerked my thumb over at Jeffry. "He was surprised to say the least." I chuckled at the memory of Jeffry's goldfish expression.

"Fine." Nudae stood up accepting my excuse.

"Right well. I have humiliated myself enough for a lifetime so I will leave now." Grumbled Jeffry before he left the room.

**Is that a little better? I'm trying hard to get back to how I wrote in the beginning so please helpme! Lol. Thank you guys for being so supportive I luv every single person reading this I seriously do! Review and tell me what you think!**

**Fangrules**


	27. Dawn Dancer: Huntress

**GUYS THIS IS MASSIVELY IMPORTANT!**

**my book is now available for preorder. i'm BEGGING you! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! order it!i need to reach 100 books as soon as possible and i don't think there's anywhere else that i could get a good chunk of those from but here. ive been on this site for over three years now and have built up quite a fan base. please, if you enjoyed any of my fics, give my book a shot. it would mean SO much to me if you did! I know i've been terrible with updating and so forth, but this is my promise, if you guys help me reach 100, i will finish ALL of my unfinished stories by March next i have ten going,i think that's pretty fair don't you? PLEASE GUYS!this is my dream, and you're all so amazing and it would mean so much if you could help me!**

**here is the blurb:**

**Dawn Dancer: Huntress**

_**the next second the floor was gone and i was plummeting downwards. A scream caught in my throat. All i managed to get out was a surprised gasp as Linden disappeared from sight**_

**There is a portal hidden beneath the ruins of a castle, separating this world from another filled with the impossible. Those known as the Talented possess abilities only dreamed about. They are Healers and Elementals, Telepaths and the coveted Arith this world is far from perfect, a war waged half a century ago has divided the inhabitants and a manipulative queen has destroyed any form of resistance. Or so she thought. **

**It was an accident really, one cant plan to stumble through a portal, nor to be trapped in a different world surrounded by children who can do things that should be impossible. Unfortunately for Alais, this is her new reality. She finds herself lost in a tidal wave of secrets, lies and unbearable truths. Who can she trust? She's starting to doubt the one person whom she thought she could depend on, the boy who fell in with her, and is growing more attached to her new life amongst those who share her new-found ability. **

**Things only get more complicated when the Ione - the rebels fighting against the queen - admit that Alais is the only one who can destroy the queen. She has a choice to make - help the rebels bring down the immortal queen or return home, but at a cost.**

**The link!**

**Just type in Leigh Jones Huntress in google, and it is the first site to pop up. if you have trouble. go on to and search the title and the name. i wud post the link but FF is being spastic **

**thanks so much everyone! I hope you enjoy!**

**Fangrules**


End file.
